


Working slave

by Rose_Thornborn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Cheating, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Lies, Lots of drama, M/M, Pain, Secrets, Slow Love, cursing, heart beak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thornborn/pseuds/Rose_Thornborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku use to be rich and powerful. He had money, women, cars and he got it all by beings his fathers spy. When his dads empire went down he was forced to work for the very man that took everything away from. Now stuck caring for his two sisters Naraku has to endure the daily abuse from his new boss Sesshoumaru, who seems determined to make his life a living hell, while at the same time balancing his love life. To bad he doesn't know that Sesshoumaru wants to control his love life as well. Did he mention his superior was a kid he bullied in high school or that his best friend is gay and never told him? Not to mention he has to deal with lingering feelings for his ex wife. Just another day in the drama that was Naraku's life<br/>I do not own inuyasha and make no money from this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need of work

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story

Chapter one: Need of Work

I can't believe this is happening. I use to have it all, cars, money, woman but now it’s all gone. I use to be one of the most powerful men in the country, but now I'm just a jobless dead beat. And it's all the fault of one man. He ruined my life and I don't even know what he looks like.

It all started two years ago. I was second in command of a giant company. But really the company was a mafia. My father Origumo was the leader. He was a routhless monster that crushed anyone in his way and I wanted to be just like him. He ruled with an iron fist, all feared him.

All I wanted to do was make him proud and I did most of the time. He would send me on all types of missions and I complete them all perfectly. I guess you could have called me a spy. No one stood against us. At any sign of rebellion or rivalry my father would immediacy take them out. Which is why it's so shocking our empire was taken down so easily.

Some mystery man signal handedly infiltrated our defenses and took us out from the inside. It was rather geinus what he did. He hacked our high security data banks and gained access to tactics, accounts, and future plans. There was nothing he didn't know. All he had to do was turn that information to the police and let them handle the rest. By the time we found out what was happening the police had already stormed our buildings. Some how I was able to get off scot free but my father was thrown in jail. I still visit him every once in a while.

After that I had no choice but to sell the company's or go bankrupted. Most of our members were thrown in jail, the rest just split up. It wasn't till mouths later I found out the man who destroyed our empire was call Taisho Sesshoumaru. He was the leader of a rival gang. But it wasn't that big, it only had about a hundred people. It was so small my dad didn't bother with it. That was our first mistake. Apparently he was some kind of super geinus. When our empire was taken down he expanded his rule in one third of the time my father did. All our old buildings were bought by him. People were saying he was worse then my father. He ruled over haft of Japans marketing and financial system at day and the crime cooperation at night. He had hundred of buildings all over Japan; you couldn't walk five steps with out running into one.

Seeing that there wasn't anything left for me in the mafia I set out to get a job. It couldn't be that hard, I had eight year degree in collage for corperate managing and marketing. But no matter how many places I applied I couldn't get a job. I had no idea why, I kept my past a secret. No one knew about my father and I had plenty of experience marketing and running business but no one wanted me. I would be able to get work at small business. I was a janitor at a school once. I had gone to being a millionaire to moping up floors. Boy how the mighty fallen. But then I got fired for some ridicules reasons. It was because I spilled a bottle of cloaks on the floor. It wasn't even on a rug just regular tile. It wasn't the first time I got fired like that. Every job I got I would get fired for some stupid reason. When ever I tried to ask why they just yell at me and throw me out.

Which brings us to the present, oh I forgot to tell you t me. My name is Origumo Naraku, named after my dad. I am very pale and have long black hair. Every girl I ever date said I looked like a girl more then a boy. I am exactly 30 years old and my height is 6.2

Getting back to my problem, I am currently working in some disgusting dinner in the screwed up part of town. So far I manage to keep this job for about a month. It wasn't so bad, the boss was nice and the employs were respectable. The only problems were the slutty big headed customer. I had to deal with disgusting sex jokes, flirting idiots and perverted ass squeezers. I felt like ripping my hair out, you have no idea how many times I wanted to smack a costumer with a frying pan. Well at least I had a job that I was thankful for.

When I came into work the next day something was off. The dinner was closed and all the employs were gathered around the boss. He wasn't looking good, he was very depressed. Next to him was a tall man wearing a black suit and sun glasses. He had a suit case on the floor next to him.

"Attention employs of this dinner." the man said. “Taisho Corp has bought this dinner. You employs are no longer needed, pick up your last pay check and vacate the area." The man in black picked up his suit case and left leaving every one stunned.

It was a long walk home. I lived in a one bed room apartment located in a beat up building. Woman line the hall selling themselves and drunks were past out on the floor. And next door there was a big party going on people were throwing bottles and jumping in jelly pools.

Opening the door I was greeted by my younger sisters Kagura and Kana. Kagura was a tall woman, she was 22 years old while Kana was only 6. She was short and very pale like me.

"How was work?" Kagura asked.

"I got fired" I said sadly.

"Why, what happen this time?"

"Taisho corp. bought the dinner and fired every one."

"What's going to happen now?" Kana asked.

"I don't know" I said. At that moment Bankotsu stormed threw the door.

"Hey every body, what's up." he received glares and depressed looks.

"Naraku got fired from his job again." Kagura sighed.

"Again, wow what happen?"

"That stupid Taisho corp. bought the diner and fired every one, that's what happens."I yelled.

"Take it easy man, might have the answer to all your problems. You see, I got a job at Taisho corp. and there still hiring. You can go apply."

"You expect me to work for the guy who ruined my life." I growled.

"Well what other choice do you have? Besides I doubt he knows who you are, you kept a pretty low profile. Not many people even knew Origumo had a son." Bankotus said.

"That's because I was sent on all those missions. It was better if people didn't know me."

"Yea, yea, don't get all defensive. But you should consider it. The pay is good and no pig head, ass grabbing costumers." that sounded nice but I wouldn't sink so low to work for that guy.

"No way, I'm going to look for a different job.


	2. Hired

Chapter 2

I spent the next couple of days looking for a job. But no matter how many other places I applied to I couldn't get work. I even got turned down at the ice cream shop. After I spend the whole day looking for a job I gave up. I had to walk 15 blocks till I reached home. I couldn't even afford to take the bus.

The whole way home I kept thinking about Bankotus. How could he get a job working for that guy? Well I really couldn't blame him; times were hard for every one but still, sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with that guy. He was reckless and over confident, the man was a complete idiot. Thou I could never stay mad at him for long, he was my best friend. We have been friends since we were kids even thou he's seven years younger then me. My father sent us on mission together all the time; he did have a talent for killing and tricking. That's why he was a high ranking member in the gang. Even after the gang was destroyed were still friends.

At home I found Kagura playing cards with Kana and Bankotus. The small TV we had was showing the news, one of the five channels the atena could get. The apartment was basically empty except for a bed, coffee table and TV. I had to share the bed with my two sisters.

"Hey Naraku any luck finding a job." Bankotus asked.

"No" I said and walked to the bath room to take a cold shower. The water company turned off the hot water, I couldn't pay for it. When I got out Kana went in to take a bath herself.

"So Naraku do you want to go to Taisho corp. now?" the long haired man asked.

"Fine, I have no choice."

"Great we'll go first thing tomorrow morning" He said. Kana came out of the bath room wearing the same clothes she had on before. I singed, I really needed to get a steady job. My sisters only had two pares of clothes each, I myself had three pares.

"Naraku, more bills came today and the bank wants their loan back." Kagura informed him while holding up the letters. Big red words were printed on them, saying that this was there final warning.

"I managed to pay the apartment so we won't be homeless this month. But it's going to be hard to buy food this week."

"We have half a box of cereal for breakfast and a can of soup for dinner." Kana said opening the almost empty cabinets. Every one let out a sigh.

The next day I put on my best clothes, the first impression is the most important after all. We both walked twenty blocks before we reached the building. It was a giant sky scraper about ninety floors high.

"Well come to Taisho Corp. What do you think?" He asked.

"It's big."

Bankotus showed me around the first floor. He took me to the waiting room to get an application. After that he left to go to work. The waiting room was basically empty; I sat there and filled out the papers. It took me hours to finishing filling the form out. Thank god it didn't ask me any questions about my family. I was about to turn my application in when I accidentally ran into some one.

"Watch it" I said.

Looking up I saw a tall man he was about five inches taller then me. He was a very handsome young man; he had long silver hair that reached his butt and deep golden eyes. He seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't figure out where I’v seen him before. He looked like the pretty boy type. The man spent a whole minute staring at me, looking surprise or shocked. I swore I saw him smirk but it was gone to fast to be sure.

"Well aren't you a sassy thing." Before I could curse him out he snatched my application from my hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" I said as he he looked over the papers. Those golden eye darted across the page.

"Naraku Hekio, huh" he whispered.

"You're hired; I'm Taisho Sesshoumaru, your new boss. You will call me Sir, Mr. Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama, either one will do fine.”

I stood completely shocked. This was the man who destroyed my business, threw my father in jail and left me struggling to survive and now he's my new boss. I knew I be working for him but I thought he be in one of his other buildings or in some mansion. Wait this kid took down my dad, he looks like he still a teen. Hey, why was the boss of a huge business just walking around? Shouldn't he be working or at meetings? I was snapped out of my daze when he called my name.

"Naraku, come along, its time to assign you to your new position." He walked toward the elevator.

"How about I give you a tour before I put you to work, hmmm?" he asked in a smug voice that gave me the desire to rip my ears off.

"Su-re" I said nervously. Please don't let him know how I am.

The first stop was the employ kitchen. It wasn't that big, the refrigerator was basically a mini frig. And there was only on coffee maker. Usually there would be two of three in an office kitchen. I guess he did spend much money on his employs. I was lead to a different part of the floor that had 40 cubicles. They were small and cramped together. The chairs were regular wooden ones and the computers were old and outdated. The key board took most of the space on the desk. All the employees were quickly working at a rushed pace. Each worker had a huge stack of papers on their desk waiting to be filled out and processed.

"You see Naraku at Taisho Corp. we all work very hard to keep up with our costumers demand. I expect the same from you" he led me to a door.

"This is my office; you will not enter with out my permission" 

I knobbed.

"And this nice little cubicle is yours." He showed me a cubicle that looked smaller then the others. The computer was old and very dusty. The desk was all scratched up and the keyboard was missing a Ctrl button. It looked like no one has used it in years

"What do you think? I figured you wouldn't mind having one close to my office, you should be honored."   
I never wanted to kill some one so badly. I would have killed him to, but I needed this job.

"Come on, sit down. I don't have all day." Singing I whipped the dust from the seat and sat down. It seemed to please him. The desk was too short to fit my knees under so I had to stretch them in front of me. It was humiliating and uncomfortable.

"How does it feel" he asked. How does he think it feel? He can plainly see me struggling to sit.

"The desk is to short for my legs" Surely he could get me a more comfortable desk.

Suddenly he narrowed his eyes, all previous humor gone. The sudden change in his mood shook me a little. "No your legs are to long for the desk but if you don't want the job there are plenty of other people who would want the job.

"No, no I want the job so what am I suppose to do?" His lips twisted in an evil smirk.

"You will do many things… I will give you paper work and you will do it. You will right reports and memos. Oh and if I need you do a few earons for me you will do It." earons, does he want me to get him coffee or something.

"Oh and Naraku work hard, I would hate to have to fire you." with that he left me in the cubical. A few minutes later a girl dropped some files on my desk. Looking over the paper the work looked easy enough. All I had to do was some simple math. Then I had to order some more pencil and plastic cups for the office. The only problem was that I didn't know how many to order, there were no papers saying how many. I would have no choice but to ask Sesshoumaru.

Getting out of my sort seat I made my way to Sesshoumaru's office. It wasn't that long of a walk, his office was right there. Before I knocked on the door I notice all eyes were on me. Some people were giving me worried looks and others were shaking there head mouthing the word no. Swallowing hard I knock on the door.

"Come in" Sesshoumaru said. 

Opening the door I close it behind me. My eyes widen, his office was incredible. There was a spotless white carpet, the curtains were mad from silk and had golden lace. Two red long sofas stood in the center of the room, in front there was a top of the line black message chair. One his huge desk he had a high tech laptop and there he was behind the desk sitting in a very comfortable looking arm chair. His eyes were looking straight at me. He was smirking and tapping his pencil on top of his coffee mug.

"I had a feeling it was you Naraku. What do you want?" He said coldly despite his pretty boy appearance his voice was very deep.

"It's about the order for the office supplies. It doesn't say how many to order.

"There should have been a paper saying how many, I'll tell Kikyou to give them to you. If that is all leave. Knobbing I quickly made my way out the door.


	3. Office Hotty

Chapter 3: Office Hotty

It wasn't till the next day before I received that paper. A woman, no she was a girl, gave them to me. She was tall and thin with long black hair tied neatly in a pony tail. Her pearl white skin almost matched my own and she had small pink, plumb lips. She was the classic attractive women with a slender jaw and brown eyes, decorated by long thick eye lashes.

"Wow, your brave for a new guy." She said.

"Huh?"

"You actually went into Mr. Sesshoumaru's office. He must really like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well since you're still alive, not fired or have any injuries. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like people going into his office. Last time someone went in there she was fired right there and then. And the poor woman only needed him to sing some papers. Did I mention she was pregnant?"

"That was harsh" So Sesshoumaru is really as cold as he looks. I was hoping he was only putting on some tough guy act.

"By the way my name is Kikyou, you want to go out for a drink some time?"

"Sorry but I don't go out with minors, give me a call in a few years." It was a joke but part of me thought it might be true.

"I'm flattered but I'm not that young."

"Well in that case maybe I will." 

She blew a kiss before leaving.

I was about to go back to work when I notice a pair of eyes staring at me from over the short wall that separated the cubical.

"Hello, I'm Shippo" The very young male greeted. He had brown hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes and was a little on the short side. The kid looked like he could be in high school. Is Sesshoumaru running a child labor factory? Of course my dad had one but that's not the point.

"Every guy in the office wants to go out with Kikyou. How an old man like you attract her attention." I gave the youth a terrifying glare that made him hide behind the wall. I'm not old. Stupid kid, if he was older I show him a thing or two.

"Naraku, here some more paper work." Kikyou put a massive stack of papers on my desk.

"I never seen Sesshoumaru-sama give a new guy this much work." She said giving me a sympatric look.

"I guess he must not like me as well as you thought." I looked over the papers. It must have been a two feet tall stack.

"I better get to work." 

It was around midnight when I finally finished. The room was basically empty except for the night janitor that walked by every now and then. I was glad they left the lights on at night. It would be seriously creepy if I had to walk down these hallways in the dark. The office was even more depressing at night. 

Walking down the hall I failed to notice the figure sneaking up behind me.

"Hello Naraku working late are we." Sesshoumaru said. Turning around I nearly jumped from how close Sesshoumaru was. How did he get this close without me noticing?

"Forgive me if I scared you, are you planning on walking home tonight?"

"Yea I am."

"It's quit dangerous to walk home at this time of night. Wouldn't it be easier and safer to take a cab?"

"Too much money, besides I can take care of myself." It was true I was a black belt, head of my class. I even won a few competitions.

"Why don't I drive you, it's no trouble."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I turned around and walked away. There was no way I was getting in a car with that guy.

It was two in the morning before I finally got home. Walking into my tiny apartment I was greeted by my worried sisters. 

"Naraku we were so worried about you. I was about to call the cops."Kagura said.

"Why were you so late?" Kana asked. She was hugging his leg.

"It was a late night at the office I had a lot of work to do. Please calm down.

"I thought you might have been hurt." The small child cried out. Kneeling down I gently hugged her, she felt so fragile in my arms.

"Now Kana, you know nobody can hurt me… I kick their ass if they even tried." After comforting her for a few more minutes I stood up and yawned. Bent over filling out papers all day could really do a number on your neck.

"Now I have to go to bed, I have a big day tomorrow." Resting my head on the pillow I allowed myself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Too bad it only lasted seconds before the ringing of the house phone woke me up. Getting up I saw that I had slept in. Dame. Why did dream time so short?

Getting dress in a hurry, I was thankful and very appreciative when Kagura got up to answer the phone. Rushed out of the apartment without even saying good bye to my sisters I started running to work, dodging the crowd of people on the street. I had only had three hours of sleep and there were big dark bags under my eyes. My head hurt and my stomach growled, not to mention I only had 15 minutes to get to work and ten blocks to go. 'Dame, why do I have to live so far away from work?

Relief filled me when the Taisho building was in sight. Rushing thru the doors I quickly made my way into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed loud deep breaths left my mouth burning my throat.

"Did you sleep in?" Looking to the side I saw my best friend.

"Man Bankotsu, haven't seen you in a while." We high fived.

"I hear you been doing alright. You know everybody is talking about you. I can't believe you went inside Sesshoumaru's office and Kikyou the office hotty was hitting on you. You've only been here for a few days and everybody is already talking about you like your some kind of super star."

"It wasn't that big of a deal but that guy Sesshoumaru is weird. Get this, last night he wanted to drive me home."

"Wait hold up, Sesshoumaru offered to drive you home. The same cold hearted bastard we have for a boss, that Sesshoumaru?"

"Yea it was late at night and he just popped out of nowhere."

"Did you go?"

"Hell no, he gives me the creeps." A real shiver went thru my body remembering his freaky offer.

"Big mistake dude. Sesshoumaru is never nice to anyone; he might make your life miserable now.

"I didn't think of that." Now I was a little nervous. I should have just taken the ride. What harm could it have caused?

"Well here’s my stop, see you later." The tan men headed out the elevator. As he walked out Kikyou walked in. Bankotsu took a second to look at her ass before walking out.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Popular, how have you been doing?" She asked.

"Sleepy, I only slept three hours yesterday." The young female grabbed my collar and slammed me against the wall. This took me by surprise. She pushed her body against mine so her breasts were rubbing against my chest and her knee pressed against my groin; our lips were only inches apart.

"Let's see if I can wake you up" She whispered.

"I usually go for the shy and venerable types but I'll make an exception with you." We were about to kiss before the elevator door open. We quickly separated to different sides before anyone could see us. A few people walked in crowding the elevator. Kikiyou walked out smiling and before the door closed she winked at me.

Wow that woman is fierce, wait till Bankotsu hears about this. You know working here might not be so bad.


	4. That's Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so from now on the story will be told from a third party view

Chapter 4: Not Fair

The first few days of work were normal. He did what he was assigned and had no trouble doing it, though every day he goes home late and exhausted. Thank god it was Friday and he got to stay home tomorrow and relax. He couldn't wait for this day to end even though it still hadn't even started.

He was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. A sleepy eyed Naraku got out of his bed. Picking up the phone he notices it was still dark. 'Who could be calling at this hour?'

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why are you calling me at 5:00 in the morning?" Naraku growled.

"I forgot to tell you that on Friday everyone comes in at 5:30"

"What! You can’t be serious."

"Yes I am, and to make it up to my employs I send a car to pick them up." Before he could respond he hears a loud peep form outside. Opening his window he saw an old beat up mini van parked in front of his apartment. The van was rusty and one window was broken, the car was leaning on one side more and it had a big dent on the side. The front window had a big crake going down the middle. It could also use a good wash.

He could see Shippo, Kikyou and Bankotsu squished in the back with ten other people and four more people in the front. It was completely packed; he was surprise the old piece of junk could even move

"Sir, there's no way I'm going to fit in there."

"Well you better find a way. You could always walk" he put more force on the last word. 

I guess he is mad at me for refusing the ride home.

"But if you're even a second late you’re fired."

"Jack ass" Naraku whispered.

"I heard that."

"You want me to say it again?"

"Maybe later but now hurry along, work starts at 5:00 on the dot." With that he hanged up.

"Shit if I walk I won’t make it in time." He growled. With a quick shower Naraku ran out, he didn't even bother to brush his hair or eat breakfasts.

"Hey Naraku, what's up?" Bankotsu asked.

"Me at 5:00 in the morning." He said annoyed.

"How the hell I'm I going to fit?" 

"Easy." Kikyou said. She got up and pushes Naraku into the seat she was already sitting on and sat on his laps. Everyone looked at them and Bankotsu even whistled.

"Comfy?" She asked.

"Yea I'm good." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

They fit in two more people before they finally reached Taisho corp. Out of the car Naraku yawned and stretched his legs. There was a popping sound when he moved his arms.

Dame that really hurt my back. Shit that guy is cruel, he's probably laughing at us right now. Well at least Kikyou sat on my lap.

The sky was still dark; the sun hadn't even started to come out. Isn't against the law to make your employs come out this early?" He imagined his desk was filled with paper work.

He nearly died walking up thirty floors because the dumb elevator was busted. By the time he got there he was soaked in sweat and what do you know, Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of the door. A smirk was plaster on his smug face.

"Naraku you're late." Naraku looked at the clock.

"I'm only five minutes late."

"Five minutes is more than a second.

Swallowing hard he resigned himself to his fate; he was going to be fired again for another stupid reason.

What am I going to do, what am I going to tell my sisters? I'll have to send Kana to a foster home; I might never see her again. Kagura and I will be kicked out on the street, we won't have anywhere to live and nothing to eat.

"Naraku you will work late today and come in tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is my day off."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Fine you can have tomorrow off but don't bother coming back the next day."

"That's not fair."

"Of all people you should know life's not fair, now go to work." He turned around haft way before stopping. Looking back at Naraku he chuckled.

"For heaven sake Naraku clean yourself up, you look like some wild animal." Then he walked off.

"Son of a bitch." He growled

"I heard that."

"I don't care" Shouted a fuming ravenette. 

Naraku had been working all morning. He had filled out about thirty permission forms, order a thousand different thing and copy some papers he had to hand out to everyone. Needless to say he was exhausted and it was only 4:00 and he still had a lot of work to do.

"Naraku" The deep voice was starting to act like an anger trigger for him.

"What is it?" Naraku said a little winy.

"Here" Sesshoumaru gave him a paper with a small address written on it, enjoying the look of confusion on his employs face.

"What's this?"

"This is the address of my dry cleaner. Go pick up my clothes."

Naraku's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Sesshoumaru think he was some kind of errand boy that he could boss around?

"Hell no, I'm not some kind of errand boy. Make Shippo do it. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help. He seems like the suck up type anyway."

"Shippo's busy washing my car, besides I asked you" Sesshoumaru said.

"That's not in my job description. I refuse."

"It clearly state in your job description that the employ, you, will do any job the boss, me, assigns. But if you don't want to pick up my laundry you can always clean my private bath room." he smirked.

"Fine I'll pick up your stupid clothes but only if I get extra money for it."

"If it will make you happy I will give you a little extra on your next pay check." Getting up Naraku head towards the stairs.

"Naraku pick me up some coffee on your way back, black and no sugar."

"Personality match your taste in coffee I see" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked back to his office.

It took Naraku an hour before he found that laundry cleaner and another half hour to get the coffee. Carrying Sesshoumaru's heavy suits in one hand and in the other his coffee, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The last thing he needed was to hear Sesshoumaru complaining about the coffee being cold. In his hast some of the scolding hot coffee spilled out of the cup hitting his fingers. Naraku hissed form the pain and tried his best to ignore his burning hand.

In his office the ice king sat alone, he stared at the clear blue sky from his giant window. There was a rare smile on his face as his mind thought of happier times. He thought about his carefree youth, it was a time filled with love and joy, there was no worries or anger. A part of him wanted to go back to those happy days, another part of him was sad because he knew those days would never return. But he was excited for the future, he had big plans and nobody was going to stop him. He would get his happiness again even if he needed to take it by force.

"Soon, very soon." He whispers to himself. He was brought back to reality by a knock at the door.

"Sesshoumaru, I got your dame clothes." Naraku yelled.

"Well he seems angry." Pressing a button on his phone, the door unlocked itself.

"Come in"

Naraku stormed in, he threw his clothes on the sofa and but the coffee on Sesshoumaru's desk. He turned around to leave but Sesshoumaru called him.

"Naraku I do believe I asked for my coffee to be black with no sugar."

"They didn't serve it black and they wouldn't take special orders."

"Get me another coffee, and this time get it right." he threw the coffee in the trash.

"The store doesn't serve it black" Naraku growled.

"Then go to a different store."

"But that's ten blocks away!"

"Then you better start walking." Sesshoumaru opened his news paper and started reading, completely ignoring the venomous glare he was receiving from Naraku. After a few minutes of glaring at his boss he stormed out cursing.

It was a whole two hours before Naraku came back. There was a huge line at the store that started from the counter all the way down the street. Someone even spilled hot coffee on him. Now not only did he have a big stain on his white shirt but now he had a big burn on his chest. Then after he bought the coffee he had to climb 30 floors of stairs for the third time today. Naraku could easily say this was the worst day of his life.

"Why do I have to work on the 30 floor?" he panted.

Entering Sesshoumaru's office he tripped over a foot stole that was place directly in the middle. The coffee went flying and spilled all over the white carpet. Picking himself up he looked around, he knew that stool wasn't there before.

"Naraku” Sesshoumaru growl.

"First you bring me the wrong coffee, know you spill coffee all over my nice white carpet. What do you have to say for yourself Naraku?" he stood up from his chair. His big form did little to intimidate the red eyed man.

"That stool wasn't there before." he said in his defense.

"Well maybe if you weren't always rampaging in here you wouldn't trip over things." Sesshoumaru gave him an icy glare and Naraku returned it just as strong.

"The worst part is that you haven't even apologized."

Naraku pushed his ego as far back in his mind as possible.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sesshoumaru I will be more careful in the future." He lowered his eyes to the floor. This hurt more then he thought it would.

"Now I have to pay someone to clean up this carpet and you can forget about the coffee, Shippo already got me one from the kitchen." 

Naraku's face went blank. He had forgotten about the coffee maker in the kitchen. But Sesshoumaru probably didn't forget. He made Naraku clime 30 floors of stairs twice for nothing 'Dose he know how behind I am in my work? He could have told me to get one from the kitchen.

"I'm going back to work" He slams the door on his way out. 

Once he was out of his office Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I forgot how cute he is when he's mad."


	5. working like a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so some of my past errors might have been because every time I would review my work, it wouldn't save the spelling changes.  
> PS Narakus' thoughts are suppose to be slanted but for some reason the format wont let me and i have already reread this chapter three time and do not want to do it again. Its a very long chapter. Next time I will write it on the website.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Because Sesshoumaru had made him spend so much time getting him coffee, Naraku was way behind on his work. Believe it or not by the time he finished it was already 3:22 am.

"Dame where did the time go?" Work starts at six thirty; it would take me an hour to get home and an hour to walk back. An hour at home isn't worth the effort, might as well stay here till morning. This was my first all nighters at work, hope it doesn't happen too often.

Naraku took a minute to look at himself, his hair was still a mess and there was a big coffee stain on his shirt.

You can sure bet Sesshoumaru is going to make fun of me, if he sees me wearing the same dirty shirt from yesterday. Hey, maybe there's a bathroom here, I’v seen ones in places like this.

In the dark hallway Naraku made his way to the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately there were no bath rooms on this floor so he had to walk down the dark stairs. Almost tripping over his own feet he clung to the metal rail hoping the rusty bars wouldn’t pick now to break. In the men's room, just like he thought there was a shower. It had a glass sliding door and light yellow tiles that probably started life white. He undressed and hanged his pants on a hook and took his shirt into the shower with him to wash. In side there was a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner.

"How convenient."

When he opened the facet he expected hot water to come out but freezing cold water poured over him. Yelped in surprise he jumped back out of the water. He tried to adjust the tempter but no matter what angle he turned the nob the tempeture stayed the same.

"Figures Sesshoumaru would give his employs a shower that only has cold water." he spat.

It wasn't anything new to him so he quickly washed. Naraku had managed to scrub the stain out of his shirt, it was soaked but clean, besides it would dry soon any way, the only problem would be the wrinkles but he didn't mind. Twisting the shirt he didn’t stop till the last drop of water was squeezed out.

"Ah, I feel better." He looked around for a nearby clock. It was about 4:00. He still had time to spare. He might as well take a short nape. Going back to his cubicle he rests his head on his desk, it was a little uncomfortable but exhaustion puts him to sleep in minutes.

Sleeping peacefully the only thing to disturb his slumber was the sound of someone calling his name. Rubbing the sand out of his eyes he turns to see who had woken him.

"Dame Naraku, you sisters have been worried sick about you." Bankotsu said.

"I forgot about them. Call them and tell them I'm alright." He yawned and starched his arms over his head before turning his head to the side till his neck craked.

"Here, you my cell phone." Bankotsu pulls out his simple red and black cell phone.

"No, you call them, I don't want to hear Kagura yell at me." he said.

"And what makes you think I want to."

"Come on man I just did an all nighters."

"Fine but you owe me one." His friend sighed and began to dial the number. Naraku could hear Kagura's worried voice but when Bankotsu began to explain things she started to yell and demanding to speak to him.

"Sorry Kagura but I got to go. Alright, alright, I'll tell him, now good bye." He quickly hanged up.

"She said you’re dead when you get home and she blew one of my eardrums."

"I'm in no rush to get home now." Naraku said.

"Well in that case you won’t mind working late again tonight." Both the employs turned around to see their boss. He stood tall in a black suit with his hands folded behind his back.

"I needed someone to fill out those construction papers anyway. I was going to make Jaken do it but you have much more experience than him." Sesshoumaru said.

"But Mr. Sesshoumaru I spent all last night at the office"

"If you had gotten the right coffee the first time then you would have had plenty of time to finish your work."

"I'm not a machine. I can't keep going all night."

Ignoring the easy sex joke Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless. "Nonsense, I have employs that work three days without a break, you will manage." After he left Naraku whispered what he knew was another curse, even if he couldn’t hear it.

"He really doesn't like you. Bankotsu said. At that moment Naraku's stomach made a loud rumbling noise. 'That's right I haven't eaten since yesterday.'

"Looks like you could use some food. Let's go eat."

"I can't afford to buy anything" Naraku said sadly.

"That's OK; we get free breakfast in the kitchen.”

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you." Bankotsu chuckled. Naraku was already making his way to the food not bothering to wait for him.

In the kitchen there were a few people surrounding a round table. There were beagles and sliced fruit spread out on a large pan. Well it doesn't look so bad, I'm surprise Sesshoumaru would do something nice for his employs. There were only plane bagels and orange slice but he takes it anyway, after all beggars can’t be choosers. Quickly eating his first and probably last meal today he went back to his cubical. There was already a huge pile of papers on his desk, sighing he sat down to start.

The first few papers were about the company's electronic production. Apparently he was supposed to make a big graph about which games were the most popular. Then he had to compare the prices with over twenty other rival businesses. He was also supposed to look up what people wanted in their merchandise. To top it off he had to come up with a new idea for a new cell phone that was coming out soon, and all this was due in three days. It seemed Sesshoumaru was trying to give him the work of a marketing analzys but not the pay of one. The next thing he had to do was go to every floor and make sure everyone had "in case of emergency' paper. Naraku also had to sign some papers to exterminate one of Sesshoumaru's buildings in Seirei Shi. It had a rodent infestation that had currently closed it down; Sesshoumaru wanted that taken care of right away.

The final thing he needs to do were the construction papers, Sesshoumaru wanted to expand his businesses to America. 'Like he didn't already have enough buildings. He's going to take over the world if no one stops him.'

Too be able to do this he would need to hire employs form across the country, and then buy the supplys and the building permits, plus those pesky strikers needed to be delt with. To build the giant sky skyscraper they needed to destroy a children park and the locals didn't like that idea.

Sesshoumaru was making Naraku fill out the building permits, order the supplies and find construction workers. This meant he would have to fill our a dozen different papers and look thru books and accounts to get the right information.

It was 9:30 PM when he finally finished. He had managed to complete the permit and now he only need to mail it and it should be complete in a month’s weeks or sooner knowing Sesshoumaru. He also had a list of construction worker’s profiles that were available. He would give that to Sesshoumaru so he could decide who he wanted to hire. He had gotten some information about the electronic production but he still need to make a graph.

Most of the people had gone home, some had stayed, and he notice Shippo was one that stayed, the bosses butt kisser. Reaching the door to Sesshoumaru's office he knocked hard. When there was no answer he banged on the door.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, I want to go home."

When he received no answer he decided to walk in. To his sunrise the room was empty. Well I'll just leave it on his desk. Placing the large stack of papers in the center of his desk Naraku turned to leave. Before he left a soft sofa caught his eye. It looked so nice and cozy. That tiny cubical hurt his back and made his legs stiff and he was positive a few seconds on that expensive sofa would fix him up. After spending hour in it, that nice sofa looked like heaven. It wouldn't hurt if he just sat down for a few seconds.

Sitting down he let of a releaved sigh. The sofa formed to fit his body as he sunk into it. He could feel his muscle relaxes. It was so nice, nicer then his own bed.

…………………….

Sesshoumaru had gone to use his private bathroom in his office. He was planning on heading home soon; you could imagine his surprise when he found a sleeping Naraku on his sofa. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He slowly moved closer to him fearing that the tinyest sound would wake him. Sitting down next to him he took the time to admire his features. He had smooth pale white skin almost as pale as himself. His eye lashes were long and thick and his lips were plump, light pink and slightly parted as he slowly breathed. He had a slender face and his cheeks were flushed. Even asleep the man looked tired.

Sesshoumaru reached out and touched his hair; he ran the black lock threw his fingers. It was very curly and slightly tangled; he did his best to entangle the knots without waking the sleeping man. The first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned exposing his chest. He was about to wake him but then Naraku did the unthinkable.

Still sleeping Naraku leaned over and rested his head on Sesshoumaru's lap. You can say for sure Sesshoumaru was taken back by the action. Giving one of his rare smiles Sesshoumaru started to stroke his long hair being extra careful not to wake him.

"It been years since my eyes were grace with such a delightful sight." He chuckled, running his hand down the sleeping man hair he notice how silky it was.

"I should probably wake him up." But he couldn't bring himself to ruin this beautiful moment. He stays like that for about ten minutes; he couldn't stop himself from staring at the pretty man on his lap. If it wasn't for the knock at the door he would have kept staring at him.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru I have your coffee." Kogome said.

Naraku had started to wake up because of the noise she was making. Cursing under his breath he moved Naraku off him without waking him. Standing straight his faced went cold.

"Naraku!" He shouted. The raven haired man jumped awake, he rubbed his eyes and looked around nervously.

"Did you enjoy your nape?" He asked smugly.

"I… hmm."

"Shame on you for sleeping on the job, no less my office. You came into my office without permission too. I told you when you first came here you weren't allowed in here without permission. Then you have the nerve to sleep on my sofa, I don't pay my employs to sleep. You better have a good explanation." He growled.

"I finished my work… and I was going to give you some papers. You didn't answered and the door was open, I was tired and just wanted to go home, so I was just going to leave it on your desk. My back hurt and your sofa looked so nice. I wanted to sit on it for a few minutes but it was so comfortable I accidently fell asleep. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"We will talk about this later, for now I just want to go home, leave." Naraku quickly made his way out of the room nearly knocking the girl down.

Kogome came in and handed a cup of coffee to Sesshoumaru. He snapped it out of her hand and gave her a glare that nearly made her run and hide. She quickly walked out of the room with watery eyes.

Stupid wrench, if she hadn't come in then I would have been able to spend more time with Naraku. If she wasn't my brother’s girl I would have fired her on the spot.

Naraku was terrified when he left Inu Corp. What the hell is that monster going to do to me, if he wanted to fire me he would have done it right there and then. He had something worse planed; I can only image what horrible thing he will do.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a crying Kana. She grabbed his leg and buried her face into his jeans. Naraku was completely shocked considering she never showed much emotion.

"Big brother, I thought you abandon us." She cried out. Kagura ran up and hugged him too.

"You stupid idiot, you should have called."

Naraku took both of them into his arms; he held them tight while they cried. He let them cry all they wanted. It was nice to know there were people who still cared about him.

“Shh, shhh, its ok, stop crying. Everything is alright. I promise that I will never abandon either of you." He swore he keep his promise, his sisters were the only thing he had left in this world. He would kill and die for them. I couldn't image living in a world without them, I rather die.

All of a sudden Kagura swatted him over the head with her prized fan and glared at him

"Next time you do something like that I'll cut of your cock." she threatened.

“And I’l cut if the balls.” Kana sweared.

"Alright, alright, now let me go to bed. It’s been a long day and I'm tired"

"Ever since you got that job you haven't spent any time with us. Even with your other jobs you always had time for use. I miss you big bro." Kana said.

"I'm sorry, it just that I need this job, it's the only place that will hire me. I promise that this Saturday well spend the whole day together.

Climbing into bed his two sisters lied down beside him. He was out like a log in moments; he did have a long day it was nice to sleep in a bed but he still thought Sesshoumaru's sofa felt better. Kana snuggled into his chest and Kagura wraped her arms around him form the back. He felt like he was in a sandwich. But it was reassuring to know his sisters were nearby and safe.

The next morning Naraku climbed out of bed slowly so he wouldn't wake his sisters. Bathing and dressing he started that long walk to work. By the time he got there his shirt was dripping with sweat, thank god the elevator was working, it was also nice to see that it was empty too. One of the things Naraku hated most was cramp spaces. He didn't like that lousy elevator music too but there was nothing he could do about that. Now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day.

At the 30 floor he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Today they were serving milk and doughnuts. Seeing the carton of milk reminded him of middle school and how they would give this to them for lunch. Taking one he stood alone in the corner, he watched as the lowly employs chatted amongst them self's.

How can they live their lives like this, don't they know no matter how much they try they won’t ever get a head. The only things there here for was to work and obey, it’s sad reality. They don't know how things really work like I do. Employs like this are worked like dogs for thirty or forty years till they are fired with no life insurants or medical care and there’s nothing they could do about it, because they signed some overly complicated contract that makes it legal. Nobody will fight against a company that has hundreds of lawyers, plus there's the risk of them counter suing and taking everything they have.

"Hey Naraku what's up." Bankotsu stepped into his field of vision, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"How can you be so happy and peppy all the time?"

"For me every day is a clean slate. I don't like to be all stressed out all the time. You should just go with the flow."

"Well for me it's not that easy, I have to worry about other people besides myself." He growled.

"Calm down, you really shouldn't glare like that, you'll get more wrinkles."

"I don't have wrinkles." This time he shouted.

"There's no shame in ageing."

"I'm not old."  He marched out of the kitchen scowling.

At his desk he began to work on the graph. In his note book he had wrote down rival business and the most popular products. And he figured out that most people liked the smaller products rather than the big ones. They were easier to manage and more convent to move. He also came up with another idea but he didn't know if Sesshoumaru would like it.

"Naraku in my office." Came Sesshoumaru's voice. Looking up he saw a loud speaker in the corner of the room. Stupid brick was too lazy to even get out of his office. What a waste of money.

"Bring me the building permits" he said.

Grumbling he grabbed the papers and walked ten steps to reach the demons office. He wished his cubical wasn't so close to the jack ass. Opening it he closed it behind him. There Sesshoumaru stared at him with amusement.

"I finished it, once you mail it, it should only take a few months till it's approved. But considering its you it should only take a few weeks. I doubt they dare keep you waiting."

"You make it sound like I'm above the law. Do you really think I have that much influence over the government?"

"Don't you?" he said with little emotion.

"I'm surprise you finished them so fast." He said, ignoring Naraku's last question. "I thought it would take you at least three days.

"Well it wasn't the first time I’ve done things like this." Naraku eyes widen when he realized his mistake. He had let precious information slide. It seemed Sesshoumaru notice how he tensed up and decided to pursue the subject.

"Really where? I have seen your job description and it doesn't mention you working in a place that would give you such advance work."

"I… When I was in collage my professor would let me help him with his work for extra credit, it wasn't too hard."

"So he let his students work with such complicated work."

"Well I was top of my class, and between you and me, he was a pretty lazy guy."

"I see, it seems like you were quiet the student in your youth."

"I'm not old." Naraku barked.

"How many years had it been since you went to collage?

"I don't know five, six, twelve tops." He whispered that last part.

"I'll take your word for it." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Age is a number anyway." Naraku muttered.

"Oh I agree with you on that one. Too me it doesn't matter about the age, it's only the body that counts. You be surprise about how many people let their body go when they age. I'm surprised you still have such a great body considering your age."

Naraku blushed slightly, he hated when people would complemented and insult him at the same time. His father used to do it all the time and he would hate it. He had a feeling Sesshoumaru was the kind of person to do it often.

"I'm going back to work, have a good day." He turned to leave.

"Naraku, don't forget about the chart I told you to make. I want you to present it to me at a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. It better be good, I expect nothing less from the top of the class."

"Whatever." He walked out of the door.

…………………………

The next morning Naraku woke up earlier than normal. He had to get everything set up for the meeting. He had a huge graph and about twenty papers explaining it. It was hard getting that big chart to work especially since it was raining. He sacrificed himself and covered the graph with his umbrella while he got wet. Now he was soaked in water instead of sweat. It wasn't much better, well at least the chart was dry. He was supposed to go to the meeting room, only problem was he didn't know where it was. Luckily for him a security guard walked by.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where the meeting room is." The man had black hair tied in a pony tail. He had dark skin and sparkling blue eyes. He was a young man dressed in blue jeans and white work shirt with a blue security-guard vest. At his side he had one of those long black sticks shaped like an L.

"It's on the 35 floor. Go down the hall till you reach a big room with lots of chairs and a desk, with a cute girl behind it. Don't touch her she mine." He said playfully. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"There should be two giant doors with big golden hoop knobs, that the entrance to the meeting room. You can't miss it."

"Thank you Mr.…." Naraku leaned over to get a close look at his name tag.

"Mr. Kouga."

"Just Kouga, anyway, it was nice to see you again Mr. Origumo Naraku." Naraku froze.

How this guy know who I am.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" he grabbed the collar to the guards shirt.

"I'm not surprise you don't remember me. I used to work for your father. I was one of his underlings. I was just a trainee when your father's company was taken over. I'm so sorry for what happen. I really use to look up to your dad. I still can't believe someone took him down. How's the old man doing?"

"He's in jail, life sentence." Naraku said sadly and let go of his shirt.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone who I am. My name is Naraku Hekio. You know what I'm capable of."

"Relax, I won't say a word."

"You must think I'm a joke."

"No… why do you say that?"

"I'm working for the very man who destroyed my father’s company." Naraku formed his hand into a fist. He was so angry right now.

"I don't think that of you. Times are tough and we have to do what we must to survive."

"Thanks for the directions."

"Take care of yourself Naraku." Kouga yelled

Fallowing Kouga's directions he ended up in a big hallway, just like he said there were giant doors with golden hoops as knobs. Dose the guy think he lives in a castle, he so full of himself.

The lady behind the desk and brown hair tied in pig tails and blue eyes just like Kouga’s. The label on her desk said Ayame. When Naraku stood in front of the desk she stopped signing papers to look at him.

"I'm here for a meeting."

"Name?"

"Naraku Hekio"

"Go in Mr. Sesshoumaru is expecting you." she gave him a fake smile. Naraku could tell the different, he seen them most of his life.

Since he was so early he expected to see the room empty but it was completely full. There was a long rectangular table with ten people sitting on each side. They sat in big black armchairs. Every signal one dressed in a black suit expect for the three women there. They wore black vest with skirts. At the end of the table was Sesshoumaru, just like the others he wore a black suit. His silver hair brushed neatly behind him with a few strands going down his shoulder. He was the only one who looked at him when he came in; everyone else didn't notice or were too busy. Naraku saw how lifeless their eyes were; they concentrated on their work and nothing else. They must have been typing a hundred words a minute on their laptops. They all looked like cold emotionless cruel people that stabbed a few backs to get where they were today and Sesshoumaru was their leader.

"Naraku, your early, well since you're here you can't start." It was a good thing Naraku was already wet because he was sweating like a pig. He hoped he would have time to review what he was going to say before the actual meeting started. Quickly sitting up he turned around to see all eyes on him. They all looked at him coldly and cruelly. It was like a lion looking at a baby dear.

This is nothing. I use to do things like this all the time. It's not like someone is holding a gun to my head, which I been thru that to. I've gone thru things way harder than this.

After giving himself a quick pep talk Naraku began to speak. He started explaining how Inu corp. had the best prizes among the competition.

"I've done some research and discovered that the elderly are 30% of our electronic buyers. When it comes to cell phone, lap tops and other products I think we might attract more of the older generation if he made the products easier to use. Add a way to make the words bigger and give less complicated instructions. Half the reason the elderly don't like modern electronic is because they don't understand them."

After that he started to explain how the most popular product was the Inu cell phones, second were the game consoles then the laptops. He showed them on the chart how the electronic have been rapidly growing in marketing over the last year. The employs he had been talking to were listening and writing notes, they all stared at him with intense consideration. Finally all he had left was his new idea for the cell phone.

"Well it's not really an idea for the phone, more of an accessory for the phone. When you go to buy a cover for a phone you see they have lots of colors and patterns, it remind me of those pictures that you would move back and forth and they seemed like they were moving. I was thinking you could make a phone cover like that and people would be more attracted to that then the others. I remember when I was a kid I use to love looking at those cards."

"That concludes my presentation." I waited to see what they say.

"You may leave now Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku was surprised but he should have known Sesshoumaru wouldn't give him a kind word. And he spent a lot of work and time on the project too. Backing up his thing he quickly left that horrid place. He swore the sun was brighter and the air was cleaner when he left that room.

"So how was your first meeting?" Ayame asked.

"Terrible, it was like I was in a room with hungry wolfs."

"It can be scary with all those beady eyes staring at you." Naraku laughed at her joke.

"Your right about that. Well it was nice meeting you." he waved good bye to her.


	6. A Night Out Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dose anyone want to be a beta for this story?

Chapter 6  
The rest of the day was normal, soon Friday came and Naraku was at his happiest. It was the day he receives his first pay check. He already had planned all the things he’d spend the money on. First, he pay off his electric bill and rent. Then he’ll buy some food for the week, eggs, milk, and bread sounded good. It been so long since he had a breakfast like that. Then he’ll buy some clothes for Kana and Kagura and maybe new shoes for himself, and whatever was left he put in the bank.

After work he strolled down to the bottom floor. In the waiting room, he happily took his check from the service lady. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the amount.

"Hey, why am I two hundred dollars short?" he shouted. The lady behind the desk jumped back in fright from his outburst. 

"Sorry, Mr. Sesshoumaru's orders." she squeaked. 

Growling Naraku stomped towards the elevator. He was going to have a little chat with his boss.

The lady behind the desk sighed in relief, she had finally met someone scarier than Sesshoumaru and lived to tell the tale.

Naraku marched into the office not bothering to knock. The silver head man was alone reading his newspaper. He set it down when Naraku slammed the check on his desk. Sesshoumaru glanced at it with a bored expression before looking back at him.

"Why may I asked have you barged into my office again?" he asked calmly.

"My check, its two hundred short." he growled. "Why?"

"Because that's how much it cost to clean my carpet which you stained."

"That stool wasn't there before." he yelled.

"Never less you shouldn't come barging into your boss’s office. You should have known better."

Grumbling Naraku took his check and left, slamming the door on his way out. Sesshoumaru just opened his newspaper and started reading again.

"Little spider is getting caught in his own web. What will you do when the big bad wolf has you all tide up?" his lips slipped into a small smile dripping with malice.

Angrily stomping down the streets Naraku was so pissed he couldn't even think straight. Now he couldn't get the girls new clothes and he needed to cut back on grocery shopping. The money this month would be super tight. And who ever heard of a rug cleaning costing two hundred. He could have just used a wet towel and rubbed it out.  
On his way home, he smelled something so good it distracted him from his anger. Fallowing it's scent he came to a small bakery. On the window there was a sign saying; Big sale everything must go. Naraku decided to peek inside and see what they were selling.

The bakery was small but cozy. It had three tables covered in white sheets. On top were hundreds of fresh baked goods. The shop was filled with the heavenly scent of sweets. Along with the goods there were little ornaments. Like stone cats and little bells. There were plates with pictures of animals on them and colorful flowers. A little girly but Naraku  
liked how it looked. It was warm and inviting.

The first thing that caught his eye was a double layer hot fudge cake, covered in hot caramel. He expected something like that to cost twenty dollars or more but to his surprise it was only 2.50. That was not all, they were selling cookies for, five for a dollar and a loaf of bread was 80 cents. Over joyed he picked up one chocolate cake, four brownies, eight cookies and two loafs of bread. At the cash register an old woman wearing an eye patch took his money. She bagged his goods quickly without saying a word.

"So why you selling these things so cheap anyway?" 

"Were going out of business." she sighed sadly.

"Why?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well if you really want to know it's because two years ago there was this giant storm, it destroyed half our shop. My husband and I borrowed money from this man to get it repaired. A year and half ago my husband died and I couldn't raise the money. And when I couldn't give him his money he demanded I give him this store as payment." she wept.

Naraku felt sorry for the old woman but hey, that was life. He put a five in the tip jar. Naraku was just happy he got such a good prize. Turning around he saw his boss walking the store. He wore a black suit and his silver hair was neatly combed behind his back. There were two other man next to him, both wearing black suits as well. They wore black sun glass and stayed close to Sesshoumaru. Probably his body guards or goons. Once he saw Naraku he smirked and walked towards him. Oh, no what's this bastard want, he thought.

"Well Naraku, you complain about not getting enough money and not an hour later I find you wasting it buying junk food."

"There was a big sale, shops going out of business." 

"I know, I'm the one putting it out." Naraku wasn't surprised at all. He might have even bet money it was Sesshoumaru. It was just like him to do something like this.

He walked over to the old woman. He pulled out some papers from his suit case and put them in front of her.

"Now Miss Kaede please sign these papers and I will own this store." he said.

"Please Mr. Sesshoumaru don't take my store. It's been in the family for generations." the old woman started crying. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"It’s all I have left, please. I'll get you the money, I just need a little more time. Just don't take this place away from me." she begged. Sesshoumaru was unaffected by her tears as he stayed completely emotionless.

"Stop embarrassing yourself old women. Honestly your making a scene. Now get up and sign theses papers so I can get on with my day." still crying she stood up, noticing that Sesshoumaru’s body guards were coming closer. Grabbing the papers with shaking hands she singed it. Sesshoumaru snatched them away and put them back in his suit case.

"Now take your things and exit my property. Anything you leave will be disposed of." the old woman put a few things into a box and slowly walked out. She took one last look at her store before leaving.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru as he was giving orders to his two goons. Then he remembered something. Sesshoumaru said he was going to get rid of everything that lady left so it wouldn't be so bad if he took some cakes and treat with him. It be a waste just to throw them away.

"Knock this wall down here and we can expand this room with the back room." The silver haired man wasted no time in redecorating his newly attained establishment. One goon was writing down everything he said in a tablet.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru" Naraku called.

"You still here, what?"

"Can I have the cakes and goodies she left behind?" he asked.

"I suppose, there just going to get thrown away. Heck you can even take the oddments if you want." he turned back to ordering the other man.

Jumping for joy Naraku quickly pack all the cakes and breads he could pack into the boxes. He was going to have to make a few trips if he wanted to get it all home. With about ten bags he quickly walked home. He had to walk five blocks before he reached his apartment. Opening the door, he dumped the things on the table.

"What's that?" Kagura asked.

"Candy, I'll be back soon." he ran back to the store.

When he got there the other boxes he had packed had been set aside on the floor on one side of the wall. The tables had been removed but his boxes had been neatly piled in the corner. Smiling he picked up the last few.

"Naraku make sure you don't eat all that. You might get cavities or a belly ache." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku grinned his teeth together as he held himself back from snapping at his boss.

"Good bye Mr. Sesshoumaru, thank you for the sweets." he said politely.

At home he found Kagura and Kana munching on some cookies. There cheeks were stuffed full. They looked like chipmunks eating the cookies.

"Where did you get this stuff Naraku? It is so good." Kagura said.

"A store was going out of business and it had a big sale. Hey, I'm going to go see if Bankotsu wants some."

Going up a flight he knocked on Bankotsu door. When the door opened, he saw his friend wearing fuzzy slippers and a red rob.

"What, I was taking a nap." 

"I got a cake, cookies, brownies, and briskets down stairs. Want some?"

"Sure, just let me change."

Down stairs everyone was gathered around the small table talking and eating cake. They huddled together to watch TV and play cards. Naraku told the story of how he obtained the goodies. He kept going on and on how it was a stroke of lucky.

"I feel sorry for the old lady." Kana said.

"Yes, but that's life. I've seen worse." Naraku shrugged his shoulders.

"Like what?" the ghostly girl asked.

"Like a mother having to sell one of her kids so the others could live or a 15-year-old girl getting raped or a father getting killed in front of his family." 

"Oh, and a bag of puppies getting thrown into a river." Bankotsu added in.

"You two cut it out. You’re making her sad." Kagura wrapped an arm around her sister 

"Hey, she needs to hear this stuff. These things really do happen in really life. To survive in this world, she needs to become strong and cold hearted." 

"She just a kid." she snapped.

"A kid that will soon grow up."

"But…"

"Do you want her to get step on her whole life, to be like this forever?" Naraku growled. 

Kagura closed her mouth. He did have a point.

Naraku took another bit of straw berry cake. He was a little pissed off now. Of course, his life was basically down the drain. He barely had a further and he knew it. But that didn't mean his sisters couldn't make it. They were young and still had plenty of chances to lead a good life. He would teach them to be strong so they could make it on their own.

"Well since it’s my day off tomorrow I think I'll go out tonight." he stood up.

"You’re going to the bar?" Kagura asked.

"Yep."

"But you said you take me to the park tomorrow." Kana wined.

"And I will."

"Don't come home drunk like last time." Kagura barked.

"I won’t, come on Bankotsu lets go. Kagura you coming?"

"Who's going to watch Kana?" she asked.

"If the girl is old enough to know how to use a riffle and cook, she can stay home by herself."

"She only knows that because you made her."

"Now she's more talented, let’s go." 

"Aren't you going to change, those are your work clothes." he said

"Nan, it’s not like I'm going anywhere special."

The group decided to go to their favorite bar, it was a nice simple place. It had a pool table and juice box machine. The two men sat down together drinking beers, they sat at a table and ordered a small plate of chicken wings.

"Ah this feel good. To be away from that blasted job and just relax." Naraku said.

"Yea, we really don't get to go out and enjoy our self's." Bankotsu agreed.

"Hey Naraku" Naraku turned around to see Kouga standing in front of him. He had his arm wrapped around some girl. And he saw Shippo stand near with some other girl.

"… Hello Kouga." he said awkwardly.

"This is Aykame" he said. The girl shook his hand.

"You know already know Shippo and that is Rin." he shook the other girls hand to.

"Nice to me you, this is my friend Bankotsu and by sister Kagura" Bankotsu gave them all a peace sign and Kagura smiled.

"Isn't it funny that we run into each other here?" Kouga said. The group sat at the same table they were at.

In a few minutes the group was laughing and joking like they knew each other for years. Naraku had been drinking a little much and was talking loudly.

"I don't see why he has to be such an ass hole." he yelled.

"We know Naraku, he's a jack ass." Bankotsu shouted.

"Really that bastard had me work three days straight. I only ate twice during those three days. Then he has the nerve to take two hundred dollars out of my check for spilling coffee on his fancy rug after he made me pick up his laundry, run five block and climb thirty floors of stair three times. And then he made me work over time and skip my day of because I was five minutes late. It wasn't even my fault the dam elevator was broken, and you know what, he was waiting for me at the top of the stairs ready to bust me." he said loudly. He took another mouth full of beer.

"That awful, how's does he sleep at night?" Kouga said. The whole group started saying how much they hated Sesshoumaru and calling him names. Naraku notice that the girl Shippo was with wasn't saying anything.

"So, ma’am what do you think about that bastard?". He was a little drunk by now and he was losing himself a little.

"Well I think he is a very nice man. He did adopt me from the orphanage." she said shyly. Naraku's mouth fell open. Bankotsu who was drinking a beer, spit it out and started coughing. Kagura gasped a little.

"W-What, he adopted you?" Naraku asked.

"Yea, when I was seven. I was camping with my parents and we were attacked by wolfs. Sesshoumaru saved me but my parents died. I had no other family so he took me in and gave me a home. Hmm, I have to go use the bathroom." she quickly headed to the girl’s room.

Naraku gave Shippo a 'why didn't you warn me’ look.

"Don't worry, she's used to it. She hears people talking bad about him all the time" Shippo said.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you dating your boss’s daughter?" Bankotsu asked.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru thought I would make good practice for his daughter before he found her a better suiter. You know, so she could date before he married her off to a rich man."

"What a jack ass. And you went along with it?" Kagura said.

"Well I really don't mind." he said blushing.

Naraku had slapped his forehead. The poor kid was in love with the girl. He knew it was a hopeless love, but he still went after her. Naraku felt sorry for the guy.

"Well I think I should go. Sesshoumaru will kill me if I don't get Rin home soon." the brunet said.

"Us too, I promised I’d take Kana to the park tomorrow and I don't want to stay up to long." Naraku stood up with Kagura behind her.

"I'm going to, there no way I'm taking the subway by myself" Bankotsu quickly fallowed behind them.

"You big chicken." Naraku said. Together the three walked home.  
……………..  
Rin was putting her hair in a ponytail while looking at herself in the mirror. She had said good night to her boyfriend and was getting ready for bed. Her stepfather walked in her room still wearing his suit.

"Late night dad?"

"Yes, how was your date? Shippo treat you well I expected. You know the only thing good about that boy is that he brings you home on time"

"Shippo is very nice young gentlemen. It was a lot of fun, we went out drinking with his friend and he showed me how to play pool."

"He took you to a bar?" he said annoyed.

"Yes, but it was a lot of fun. I love how nice his friends were. I've met another one of your employs."

"I do not know why you insist on mingling with such lower class."

"They are way more fun to be around then rich people. Naraku is really funny when he's drunk." she took of her earrings off."

"Naraku?" 

Rin turned around from the sudden change in his voice.

"He brought his friend and sister with him. Nice guy but seems a little dark." 

"Dark, how so?"

"I kind of had a bad feeling about him. He seems ok but I had a light sense of danger when he was around."

"Your instincts are very good. I want you to be careful when your around him." he said.

"Why, will he hurt me?" she asked worried.

"I doubt it but just watch out for him."

"He doesn't seem to like you very much."

"What did he say?"

"Why so interested? You never ask so many questions before about my dates" 

"Let’s just say that Naraku and I have some history."

"All right, he called you a bastard amongst other things. And he complained a lot about how you treated him, like making him stay at work for three days, or taking money out of his check. Stuff like that."

"Sounds right. All right that is all, let me know if anything else happens with him." he left his adopted daughters room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dose anyone want to be a beta for this story?


	7. Night Out Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank this update to my new beta apati_a. Thanks for the help ;)

On Monday, a sleepy-eyed Naraku walked into the office kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. Instead of the usually quietness of the kitchen, today it was filled with the loud voices of the employees.

 

"Good morning, Naraku." Bankotsu said.

 

"Arrggg, I'm exhausted. Yesterday Kanna made me spend hours at the park while she played with the other kids, and then, Kagura made me go to every store in the mall. She tried on everything even though she knew she couldn't buy any of it. I got home around ten, and I had to stay up longer because I had to pay the bills.

 

"Sounds rough." "The good part was that I was able to pay the light and the apartment but I couldn’t pay the water because then I wouldn't have enough to buy food this month. If only Sesshomaru hadn't taken money out of my check. Maybe I can do a few extra hours of overtime this week." He sighed. He suddenly noticed he was being rude.

 

"Oh, sorry. Good morning."

 

"I don't think Sesshomaru pays overtime. He's too cheap."

 

"Great. So, I'm just going to have to suffer till next week." It was then Naraku notice how much everyone was talking.

 

"Hey, why’s everybody so excited?"

 

"More like terrified. Every couple of months Sesshomaru will pick someone to go over to their house and have dinner. If he has a good time, then he invites you over to his house—which is very rare. It has only happened twice in the last three years. Oh, and if he doesn't have a good time he usually fires or does something sinister to the employee. Last time he made someone transfer to Katen—the worst town in Japan."

 

"Really—well, sounds like he just wants to freeload off others."

 

"Don't worry. It probably won’t be you. He doesn't pick office employees like us with small checks and studio apartments. He picks CEOs with fat checks and big houses."

 

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about that. When is he picking his victim?"

 

"He should be calling a meeting this afternoon to tell us, or just say it through the microphone. Most likely meeting. He likes to make it a big deal like having his company is such a great thing."

 

"All right, well, I'm going to start working. I have a lot of it." He headed to his small cubicle.

 

Naraku worked straight for four hours until he heard Sesshomaru's voice from the loud speaker.

 

"Everyone to the meeting room at 4:55. If you're late you're fired." Turning to the clock, he saw it was 4:50.

 

All of a sudden, everyone was rushing to the elevator. It was like a riot. You heard the stomping of everyone. Naraku got knocked down and trampled. People were actually stepping on him to get through. If Bankotsu didn't help him up he could have seriously gotten injured.

 

The elevator was packed dangerously full. People were even rushing to take the stairs. After dusting himself off Naraku found himself being pulled by Bankotsu.

 

"Come on, Sesshomaru will really fire us if were late." he pulled Naraku to the stairs were. The pair speeds up making sure not to get trampled but the crowds. Everyone in the building was trying to make it up the stairs.

 

When they made it up there, nearly all the seats were full. Strangely, the ones that were empty were the first rows. They quickly took a seat.

 

"Why are these empty?" Naraku asked.  


"Because if Sesshomaru sees them not giving him their complete attention he will punish them. They can't even slouch, so sit straight." Naraku straightened his back.

 

Sesshomaru walked and the small chatter amongst the crowed stopped. His golden eyes scanned the crowed. They set on Naraku before he smirked. Naraku was taken back by the smirk but put it behind him, thinking it was nothing but the suck humour of his boss.

 

"All right, I think we all know what this is about. Someone will have the pleasure of having me as a dinner guess."

 

"Arrogant much." Naraku whispered.

 

"What was that Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. All eyes feel on the raven head.

 

"Oh nothing, sir—that only it must be a great honour to have the privilege of your company." He said sarcastically.

 

"Glad to hear you say that because this time the honour is yours."

 

"What…I thought you only picked CEO's?"

 

"Well, since you did such a good job in that presentation, I thought you deserved the honour."

 

"But Mr. Sesshomaru, wouldn't you prefer to pick someone who has been here longer and could get you better commendations?"

 

"I shall only be staying for dinner and I had already picked you. I shall be over at six today."

 

"T-Today? But such short notice. I don't think I can get everything ready by then."

 

"Then I'll come at seven. Problem solved. Everyone is dismissed. Go back to work."

 

"But-But Mr Sesshomaru. W-w-ait.…" Before Naraku could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru had already left the room. Naraku was left frozen in space. He didn't move as the room cleared out. Soon, he and Bankotsu were the only ones left.

 

"Come on pal. We better get back to work." He shook Naraku's shoulder.

 

"I-I…what the hell am I going to do? I can't let him see that I live in a dump. My apartment is barely big enough for a bed.

 

"Damn, he's going to think I'm a loser." He pressed his palm to his forehead.

 

"Who cares what he thinks anyway?"

 

"Let me borrow your phone. I need to call Kagura." The other man took out his phone and handed it to him. It only took Naraku a few seconds to dial the numbers.

 

"Hey, Kagura I'm going to need you to clean up that apartment. Make it look nice. Pick up a chicken with potatoes and some nice wine. Oh, and make sure to get some ice cream for desert. Use the emergency money."

 

"Why? I thought we were supposed to be cutting back."

 

"Mr. Sesshomaru is coming over to dinner. I'll explain later. Just make things look nice." He hung up the phone.

 

"I gotta get me a phone." He sighed. He passed it back to Bankotsu.

 

"Nervous about having your boss over?" He asked.

 

"No, terrified. He could have at least given me more time. I probably won't get off until nine and he wants to come over at seven."

 

"Hey, maybe he'll let you go home early."

 

"Yes, maybe he will." He said excitedly.

 

Naraku was greatly disappointed when he didn't get off till nine. Quickly walking down the building, he found Sesshomaru sitting on a bench waiting for him in the lobby. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"About time you got here. Very rude of you to keep me waiting two hours."

 

"I didn't get off till now." Naraku growled.

 

"No excuses. You should have finished your work faster. Now, how are we going to your house?"

 

"You still want to come over? It's so late." He complained.

 

"Of course, I didn't spend all this time waiting for nothing. Besides, now I'm starving. So again, how shall we get to your home?"

 

"Walking." He shrugged his shoulder.

 

"Nonsense, let’s take my car." He pulled out his keys.

 

Naraku didn’t want to go in the car of this strange man but he had little choice. He did want to keep his job after all. He was led to the building’s second floor where the CEOs and other important people parked their cars. The whole place was neat and well-guarded unlike the regular employee parking. Naraku saw a sign saying “Presidential Parking”. There, he saw a red Corvette. It looked newly bought and polished to perfection. The tire rims were solid gold. Naraku couldn't help himself from being impressed.

 

"Nice, isn't she? This is my pride and joy." He pressed a button on his keys and the door automatically rose.

 

"Get in."

 

Naraku climbed in and sat on the custom-made leather seats. His back and bottom were covered in cozy warmth. He hummed in joy from the comfort. Looking around, he saw that the car was just as clean inside as it was outside. Sesshomaru really took care of it.

 

"Okay, we’re off."

 

For a few minutes, they rode in awkward silence. Naraku gazed out the window while he drove until finally Sesshomaru decided to lighten up the mood with some light conversation.

 

"Nice weather we’re having." He said. At this, Naraku broke out into laughter.

 

"God, you don't get out much if that's your best conversation starter. Let me guess. Your best pick up line is ‘ _Do you come here often?_ ’" He teased.

 

"No, all I have to do is show up in a limousine and the girls jump all over me." He smirked. Naraku stopped laughing and glared out the window. _'Rich punk.'_

 

"You can pull up right here. I live in that building." He pointed to the old, beat-up building. The walls were cracked and lots of the windows were broken. Vines and moss ran along the sides. The paint was chipped and the whole place was dirty.

 

"Follow me. And make sure you lock up this car. Lots of crooks around here."

 

Sesshomaru wasn't really worried. He had trackers in all his cars, and if it was hotwired then it set off a signal to his special guards to retrieve it. He snickered to himself imagining the poor fool that tried to take his car.

 

As Sesshomaru walked into the building he noticed the horrible smell. It was like garbage, alcohol, and smoke combined. Naraku led him to a door way that opened up to show stairs. He stared at the raven head.

 

"No elevator. We have to use the stairs, but don't worry it's only on the third floor." Sesshomaru listened to his voice carefully trying to hear any sarcasm but he couldn't find any. Naraku was serious.

 

Surprising to Naraku, Sesshomaru was able to climb the stairs with little effort. His breathing didn't even increase. The raven head knocked on the door with the number nine on it. A tall woman answered the door. She looked out before opening the door. When she saw Sesshomaru, she blushed. _This is Sesshomaru. He's so hot._

 

"This is my younger sister Kagura" Naraku introduced.

 

"Pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it.

 

"My, what a gentleman." She said.

 

Kanna came right behind her. "This is my youngest sister Kanna." The ghostly girl stared at him before completely ignoring him and hugging Naraku's leg.

 

"Sorry, she's not very social." He rubbed her head before walking in.

 

"Well, this is it. It's not much but it’s home." Sesshomaru looked around.

 

It was a small studio with a little TV and coffee table. The bed on the side was neatly made and the table was decorated with a red table blanket. Unlike outside, the apartment had no bad smell. It smelled of flowers and berries. But the walls were grey and had cracks running down them. One of the windows were gone, and Sesshomaru frowned when he saw a rat hole.  


"Well let's eat." Naraku said. He hoped he could distract Sesshomaru's attention from his crappy apartment.

 

Sesshomaru put his suitcase down and took a seat on the cushion. In front of him was a plate of baked chicken with mash potatoes. Kagura served him wine in a mug.

 

"Sorry, it might be a bit cold. I was expecting you to come earlier." She said

 

"That would be Naraku's fault. He couldn't finish his work any faster." He said coldly. Naraku grins his teeth together.

 

"Well, if only I didn't have so much work. You know, you could have let me take half the day off."

 

"I didn't do that for the others and I won't give you special treatment."

 

"But you could have given me at least a day's heads up to prepare. If I lived by myself, you would be waiting for me to order Chinese since I can't cook."

 

"And by how this food tastes, neither can your sister. A woman isn't a woman unless she can cook." He pushed the plate to the side. Kagura lowered her head, and quickly whipped her eyes. The girl didn't dare look up. Naraku slammed his fist into the table. His eyes glowed red with anger.

 

"Hey, watch what you say you rotten dog. I don't care who you are. You don't speak to my sister that way unless you want to get your ass kicked." He yelled. Sesshomaru glared at him and stood up.

 

"You need to learn some respect for your betters. Is this how you treat all your guests—with rude and childish behaviour?"

 

"GUEST! I didn't even invite you. You just demanded to come over. And you're the rude one. You should know better than to talk to a girl like that." He barked. Both men looked like they were getting ready to fight. Naraku clutched his fist tightly while Sesshomaru was sending him daggers. "Naraku Hekkio I am your superior. You will show me some respect or your employment at my company will be terminated."

 

"Go ahead you bastard. Mess with my family and I'll kill you." He growled.

 

"Ahhhhh, ahh ahhhh" Sesshomaru bent over laughing. He clutched his gut.

 

Everybody in the house was staring at him. The silver haired man just kept laughing until his legs gave out and he sat on the cushion. Still chuckling, the man took a sip of the coffee that was on the table.

 

"Oh boy, this is fun. I haven't been in an argument in years. I knew you’d be entertaining. I should really do this more often." He wiped his eyes while chuckling. Seeing her chance to save Naraku's job, Kanna jumped in.

 

"We have ice cream." She said.

 

"Oh, that's right. I bought ice cream and we have all sorts of sweets from when Naraku brought them the other day." Kagura ran to the kitchen to make dessert. Honestly, Naraku sat back down still glaring at Sesshomaru.

 

"Oh, cheer up, I want to have fun. How about this: I'll give you tomorrow off, but only if we go out for a night on the town."

 

"W-What, hang out with my boss?" He said, shocked.

 

"Yea, the night’s still young. Let’s go. I feel like going to a bar. I haven't been to one in weeks."

 

"Wait, wait, wait, a paid day off?"

 

"Of course." He smiled. Naraku thought it over. All he had to do was tolerate Sesshomaru for a few hours. And he gets to stay home tomorrow and get paid for it. It was just too good to pass up, plus he’d get some drinks out of it.

 

"Okay, but only on one condition."

 

"What?" "You have to pay for all my drinks and you have to apologize to Kagura. Oh, and drive me back home later." "You drive a hard bargain. I accept those conditions."

 

"Good, then we have a deal." He held his hand out to Sesshomaru. The silver head just stared at it for a while before shaking it.

 

Kagura had walked in carrying some plates of ice cream while Kanna carried a box of cake. They placed it on the small coffee table.

 

"Sorry, but were going to skip desert and head to the bars."

 

"What! After I made it?" She said angrily. At this moment Sesshomaru cut in and grabbed her hand.

 

"I owe you an apology my lady. Please forgive my rude behaviour earlier. I beg your forgiveness." He kissed her hand again. Kagura put her other hand on her cheek to hid her blush.

 

"I-I… oh, it was perfectly fine." she stuttered. The woman was still blushing intensely. Naraku rolled his eyes at the pair.

 

"Now my dear if you would excuse us, your brother has offered to take me out for a night on the town."

 

"Oh, you boys have fun now." she said.

 

Naraku grabbed his wallet and started walking down the hall with Sesshomaru following.

 

"Don't keep him out too late Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura called from down the hall.

 

"Don't worry, I won’t." He replied.

 

"Be safe, big brother, and don't drink too much." Kanna yelled.

 

"I'll be alright, Kanna. Don't worry."

 

As they walked out of the building they saw a small crowd of teenage boys circling Sesshomaru's car. They were hovering a bit too close.

 

"Hey, get the hell away from there." Naraku yelled. The boys scattered. A few just took a step back. Naraku gave them all dirty looks.

 

"You’ve got to be careful around here. You can easily lose your fancy car."

 

"I wouldn't worry about that. Okay, where to?"

 

"Usually, I go to the bar on 17th Street, but in all honesty, I don’t want to be seen with you, so let’s go to the one on Richer Avenue. It’s on 50th Street."

 

"Alright." He said calmly, not even the least bit offended by what he said.

 

As they drove, Naraku kept looking straight. His senses were on high alert. He couldn't forget that he was riding with the crime lord of Japan.

 

"So Naraku, have you always lived with your sisters?"

 

"No, before my dad went to jail we had separate lives. Kagura lived on her own raising Kanna and I lived the life of a bachelor."

 

"Why did you move in together?"

 

"When my dad went to jail everything went downhill. Kagura had no real working skills and when she stopped getting money from our father she had to move in with me. I lost my job and had to move out of my nice home to that shitty apartment. Well, it's not all so bad. DYFS let me keep Kanna and we do get food stamps."

 

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, why did your dad go to jail?"

 

"I…I don't know much about it but he killed a man. He got drunk and got into a fight with a guy and killed him." Naraku lied.

 

"How is Kanna dealing with this?" "It's hard to tell. She is a very weird kid. She rarely shows emotion but I can tell she really misses him. I take her to visit him some times. But in all honesty, she never really saw him before any way. He was always too busy. But don't get me wrong, he was a great father—loved his kids and only wanted the best for us."

 

"It seems you’re doing a great job on caring for your family."

 

"It was a bit of a struggle but I managed to pull us on stable ground for now. It's my job to protect them. I am the oldest after all."

 

"Yes…yes you are." Sesshomaru's expression changed into a more serious face.

 

Once they got to the bar Naraku took the time to look around. He had never been here before because it was too far away to walk but he had heard of it. People were standing up dancing to the music. The lights were dimmed and a disco ball was spinning up in the ceiling.

 

"I think this is one of those clubbing bars." He yelled to Sesshomaru.

 

The music was so loud he had to yell so he could hear him. Looking through the crowd, he saw an open table. Signalling for Sesshomaru to follow him, he walked into the crowd. They had a little trouble making it through the crowd of people. They kept getting bumped and pushed. It must be a really popular place if it was so full on a week day. Taking their seats, Naraku took another look around. The bar was certainly wild.

 

"So, do you come here often?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

 

"No, first time. I heard Bankotsu talking about this place a while back. But he never wants to take me here for some reason…although he didn't mention it was so wild. I prefer a nice quiet bar with a pool table and nice waiter."

 

"I prefer quieter places, too." At that moment, a male waiter placed two green grasshoppers on their table.

 

"There must be a mistake we didn't order anything yet." Naraku told him.

 

"It's from those two gentlemen over there." He pointed cross the room to two men. They looked young, maybe teenaged. One had long green hair and the other had red spiky hair. They smirked and waved at them.

 

"What?" Naraku said, surprised. Sesshomaru chuckled.

 

"Brave bunch, aren't they?" he said amused.

 

"Please send them back." Naraku said.

 

"Oh, you’re going to break the poor kids’ hearts." The waiter said. He took the cups and returned them. Naraku could see that the pair was disappointed, but he turned his head away and hid his face with his hand not daring to look at them. Sesshomaru had an amused smile.

 

"Okay, since you’re paying, I'll order a T-bone steak with a big juicy burger on the side. And some onion rings. Oh, and for desert I'll try the triple layer caramel filled strawberry cake. And to drink, I'll take a bottle of the most expensive sake."

 

"Where are you going to fit all that?"

 

"I can always take it home with me. I'm sure my sisters will enjoy it. If there's any left. I may look thin but I can eat a whole cow if I wanted to." At that moment, the waiter came back.

 

"OK, I want the T-bone steak, medium rare. A jumbo burger—everything on it—and a large order of onion rings. To drink I want your most expensive sake, and later on, bring me a triple layer caramel ball-filled strawberry cake." The waiter quickly wrote down his order.

 

"Whoo, that's a big appetite. Rob a bank."

 

"No, I just got a rich boss." Naraku leaned back and took a sip of water.

 

"He must be pretty good in bed to treat him this nice." The waiter said to Sesshomaru. Naraku spat up the water and started coughing.

 

"I'll take the same thing he's having, but I'll take red blood wine."

 

"Excellent choice, Sir."

 

"Did that guy think were a couple?" Naraku choked.

 

"It appears so." Sesshoumaru was still smiling.

 

"Ahh man, I knew I shouldn't have done this. They think I'm gay because of you."

 

"Why so sure it's me?"

 

"This never happened before, plus look at you. It’s like you have a big sign saying ‘I'm gay’. No straight guy irons their hair. Plus, you have a feminine face. Your face is slender and you have big eyelashes.

 

"Take a look at yourself. Your lips are as plump as a woman's, and let’s face it—you’re not that muscular. You have curly hair and your cheeks are rosy pink. Your waist is small and you look as fragile as a girl. Your whole output screams uke."

 

"Uke! You look more of a uke than me." He yelled.

 

"Impossible."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"I'm taller than you."Sesshoumaru stated

 

"Hey, I'm pretty tall. I'm 6’2”."

 

"Again impossible. I'm 6’2” and I'm a good six inches taller than you."

 

"I'm 6’2”, I tell you."

 

"Hey, you two. I got your order ready." The waiter placed the plates on the table."

 

"Hey, you’re gay, right?"

 

"Huh, yea."

 

"Which one of us would be the uke." Naraku asked.

 

"It’s kind of hard to tell. But since he is most likely paying my tip… I say you." Sesshomaru started laughing again.

 

"No fair. He just saying that because he wants a bigger tip."

 

Naraku was going to keep arguing with him but the smell of food distracted him. Forgetting about his boss he started to dig in. First, he ate the steak while taking some onion rings, then, he bit into that big burger. While eating all this, he had two glass of wine.

 

Sesshomaru had managed to eat the steak but was having trouble with the burger. Unlike Naraku, he had only drank a half of cup of wine.

 

"That's it. I'm full." Naraku said.

 

"Really? And you left half a burger. And you still have that dessert coming."

 

"I'll take it to go." Now with his full belly Naraku looked around. It was weird, he couldn't find a signal female and he wanted to try his luck. You never knew when you get lucky.

 

"Hey, do you see any girls?"

 

"Now that you mention it, no."

 

Naraku looked on the dance floor. There were only men dancing with each other. Each other. One guy was rubbing his but against another guy’s crotch. Looking to the table he saw two dudes holding hands and then he saw another pair kissing.

 

"Oh my god, I think this is a gay bar." he whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, I didn't notice."

 

"Let’s go now." He said. His eyes dart back and forth.

 

"What, you hate gays?"

 

"No, it’s just… it’s unnatural."

 

"I see nothing unnatural about being with someone you love even if it is the same gender."

 

"Well, alright, but let’s go. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Then suddenly it hit him.

 

"Aw man." He put his head on the table and covered his face.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I heard Bankotsu talk about this place. Do you think he actually is gay?"

 

"Would that ruin your friendship?" Sesshomaru asked. He was sipping his drink.

 

"No… it’s just… you think you know a guy. I've undressed in front of this guy. Now things aren't going to be the same."

 

"Hey, cheer up maybe he's not. After all, you just heard him say it. Maybe he was just talking about it in a different conversation. It doesn't necessarily mean he's gay. And even if he is, he's still the same person."

 

"Yea, yea let’s just go."

 

"Fine." Sesshomaru paid the bill and gave the waiter a hundred-dollar tip. The man was very happy and even carried their bags to the car. Naraku made sure to get the two still half full bottles of wine.

 

"Hey, put that away. If I get pulled over, they'll give me a ticket. And probably take me to the police station."

 

"Oh, fine." Naraku put the bottles in his bag.

 

"You seem a little drunk."

 

"Oh, I only had five glass. I'm fine." He giggled.

 

"If you feel like you’re going to be sick, stick your head out the window. I don't want you throwing up in my car."

 

"I'm fine. Just take me home."

 

"Don't worry we’re almost there."

They drove another ten minutes before pulling up at Naraku's apartment. Just when the spider was about to get out Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

 

"I believe you have my bottle of wine."

 

"Aww come on l-e-t me keeeep arg it. You’re stinking rich, yooou can b-buy hundreds of theseeee." He said drunkenly. Naraku’s face was flushed and he was still smiling. He was pretty drunk.

 

"Alright, you can have it, but only if you drink all of it right now."

 

"Sure, no problem." Naraku took out the half-filled bottle of wine. Popping the top, he started gulping down big sips.

 

"Come on, all of it. You can do it." Sesshomaru encouraged. He tipped the bottom up making Naraku drink it faster. Swallowing the last few mouthfuls, he threw the bottle in the street. It broke into a million pieces.

 

"Oh, my head feels funny." He placed his palm on his forehead.

 

Naraku was so drunk he couldn't see straight. It felt like the world was spinning. He rocked back and forth in the car seat. He had to lean on Sesshomaru for support.

 

"I'm surprised you were able to do it."

 

"I agrr ggot tooo g-go home."

 

"Wait." Sesshomaru pulled him closer, their faces inches apart.

 

"Naraku close your eyes." He said it so sweetly and lovingly Naraku couldn't help but obey. He could feel Sesshomaru's breath against his skin. He slightly shivered.

 

He felt a warm tongue lick his lips. Then Sesshomaru's lips were touching his. He nibbled on Naraku's bottom lip demanding entrance. He got it when Naraku gasped. It was a sweet kiss. Sesshomaru explored his mouth inch by inch. His hands tangled in black hair as his tongue roamed the cavern. The raven head’s eyes widened. He barely knew what was going on. Finally, when Sesshomaru ran out of breath, he pulled away. He still held Naraku's head to his chest. Naraku's face was flushed and he gasped for breath.

 

"Mr. Sesshomaru what did you just do."

 

"Nothing, Naraku. You drank too much and you’re hallucinating. This will all just seem like a distant dream tomorrow." He placed another soft kiss on his lips.

 

"Stoopp t-hat I'm no gay." He growled. Chuckling, Sesshomaru pulled him into another deep kiss. This time, the kiss led to Sesshomaru pushing his hands under his shirt.

 

"I'll t-tall the po-pu-p-police" He threatened.

 

"Look at you, you can’t even speak right. How can you tell anybody anything?"

 

He once again forced their lips together. This time his hands squeezed Naraku's ass hard. The other man yelped. He caressed and massaged his butt before gripping it possessively. Sesshomaru licked up his neck before biting hard on it. The raven haired cried out in pain. The C.E.O cruelly bit hard almost breaking skin. Naraku tried to push him away but his drunken state made him slower and less aware of his movements.

 

Sesshomaru traced his finger over the spot he bit. It was already bruising.

 

"When you wake up tomorrow you will not remember where you got this bruise but I will. I will remember this amazing night and joy will fill me." He kissed him again this time harder.

 

"I'm afraid this is all I can do for now. I can’t exactly have my way with you in front of your apartment." Sesshomaru rumbled through the bags and pulled out the other wine bottle. He pulled Naraku closer so their bodies were pressed together.

 

"Here, I want to make sure you don't remember anything." He pushed the top to Naraku's mouth. The man gladly started drinking the rich wine.

 

"You always did love alcohol. It is your fatal witness. Only a little. I don't want you to die from over dose."

 

After a few more gulps, Naraku ended up passing out. Smiling, Sesshomaru went around the car and dragged him out. Entering the apartment Sesshomaru was forced to drag his body up three flights of stairs. The raven head would have bruises in the morning from getting dragged up the hard steps.

 

"I should have thought this through more." He grunted as he pulled him up. Once at the top, he sat on the step resting. He had Naraku's head resting on his lap while he stroked his hair. He smiled sweetly at the unconscious man.

 

"I missed your kisses…they were always so sweet." He gently kissed him one more time. To Sesshomaru the kiss felt like fireworks on New Year’s. Every kiss was like heaven on earth. He did miss this, he missed it so much.


	8. hang over

Working Slave : Chapter 8  
Naraku woke up groaning in pain. He reached up to touch his forehead and found an ice bag. It helped to sooth the growing pain. His mouth was dry and his eyes blood shot. Slowly he sat up, relieved to find himself in his apartment, in his own bed. He was afraid he might have passed out on a bus bench or in some public bathroom. He tried to sit up but something was holding on to his hip. Whatever was holding suddenly squeezed tight. Naraku moaned in pain. His stomach was hurting from all the junk he ate yesterday.

Looking down, there was a lump under the blanket. It moved slightly and groaned. The only thing that wasn't covered were locks of silver hair connected to whatever was under there.  
Wait!

Silver hair?

Ripping the sheets off, he saw a sleeping Sesshomaru, his arms wrapped around his waist holding him firmly in place. The man smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer. With a loud scream Naraku scrabbled off the bed and to the floor. Crawling to the corner, he noticed that he and Sesshomaru were only wearing underwear. He again screamed in horror.

They couldn't have. He didn't, did he? No, it was impossible. He couldn't have been that drunk. Not in his own apartment.

All his screaming had awoken Sesshomaru. He groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he laid back down.

"Stop making all that noise." He grumbled.

"W-W-What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Quiet, my head hurts." He commanded.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku said lower, but only because his own head was hurting.

"You passed out yesterday and I had to take you home. Your sisters wouldn't let me drive home because I was drunk, and they insisted I stay here for the night."

"B-But you were hugging me…"

"I like to hold on to something when I sleep" He said broadly.

"What about our clothes?"

"Your sisters took them to wash. They smell of nothing but alcohol." He said. Naraku said nothing more since all his questions were answered.

"My head is killing me I'm going to go take a shower." getting up Naraku quickly walked out resisting the urge to cover his bare legs or chest. He herd Sesshomaru whistle playfully. In embarrassment, he ran to the bathroom.

When he came back, he wore jeans and a T-shirt. Looking around he couldn't find his sisters.

"Where are my sisters?" 

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"They’re in my pants, but I don't know where Kagura put them."

"I'm sure they'll show up." He sighed.

There was a light knock at the door.

"There. That’s probably them now." Sesshomaru said.

Still in his underwear, he opens the door but only enough so he could poke his head outside.

"Hey, Naraku. Ready for work?" Bankotsu said.

"Humm, as you can see, Sesshomaru had such a great time yesterday he gave me a paid day off." He   
said quickly.

"Really! I can't believe it! That brick never does anything like that."

"Yea, I was pretty surprised, too." Bankotsu looked at Naraku strangely. It was then that he noticed how Naraku was only showing his head, the rest of him was hidden behind the door.

"Oh, Naraku, you dog. You got some lady in there, don't you?" He said slyly.

"Naraku, do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Sesshomaru called.

Bankotsu's face grew pale, all emotion left him. He stood there frozen in time for what seemed like hours.

"Naraku." 

"Yea?"

"Is Sesshomaru in there?" Naraku remained silent until Bankotsu pushed his way inside. There he saw a nearly naked Sesshomaru going through Naraku's drawls. He merely glanced at Bankotsu before returning to what he was doing.

"Oh, good morning." He said for politeness. Sesshomaru showed no reaction to the employ seeing him so exposed.

"Morning, Mr. Sesshomaru." He said nervously.

"Naraku, your wardrobe is so plain and few. Don't you have anything else besides two pairs of clothes?" 

"No, and why are you going through my stuff?" He growled. A slight blush passed over his face. He didn't like Sesshomaru knowing how poor he was. It was embarrassing enough that he saw how poorly they were living. He didn't need him to know he couldn't afford to buy clothes as well. 

Something caught Naraku's eye. He could have sworn he saw sadness pass over Sesshomaru's face.

"Oh well, then I'll have to make do." He picked the nicest shirt and jeans plus Naraku's only pair of sneakers."

"Hey, I need those shoes." He growled.

"Surely you're not so poor you have only one pair." Sesshomaru said.

"N-No, but they’re mine." He knew he only had one pair but he didn't want to be humiliated anymore.

"Don't be greedy. They’re just shoes. Not even expensive ones." He stated.

"But they were mine and you didn't even asked for them. Don't you have any respect for other people things?"

"When they’re such low quality, it’s hard to care." He said emotionlessly.

"Whatever." He bitterly spat. Soon, Naraku and Sesshomaru were both dressed. Bankotsu was still recovering from the shock.

"D-Did you two sleep together?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, grinning.

"What? Don't say such lies." Growling Narau tried to hide his blush.

"But it’s true. We shared the same bed." He smirked.

"Well yea, but we didn't have sex."

"I never said we did. He asked if we slept together and I simply told the truth. You have quite a dirty mind to come up with that nonsense."

"You know that when people asked if they slept together that meant if they had sex."

"Not necessarily." He countered. Bankotsu decided to step in at this point.

"So if you didn't sleep together then what happen?"

"Well it’s kind of a blur but we went to a bar and got drunk. Sesshomaru was too drunk to drive and had to stay here. As for our clothes… my sisters took them to wash. By the way, have you seen them?"

"Yea, I saw them at the laundry room. Kagura was so nice, she is doing mine. And all I had to do was come up here and check on you." He said. Sesshomaru straightened his tie and opened the door.

"I'll be leaving now. You best get to work, too, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku, you can bring my clothes to work tomorrow."

"Hey, remember this is a paid day off." Naraku said.

"I remember. It’s not like I'm losing a lot of money anyway." He then walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I better get going too, Naraku. Enjoy your day off." Bankotsu said.

"Stay right there, Bankotsu Shishiry" he yelled. He got up and grabbed the man’s arm.

"What?" He asked.

"That bar you were telling about before, the one on Richer Avenue."

"Yea, so?" He asked nervously.

"It's a gay bar."

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"How do I put this without freaking you out? Hmm, I'm bisexual."

"WHAT! W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? ‘Hi, Naraku. Guess what? I'm bi.’"

"We’ve known each other for years. You could have told me at one point." he said angrily.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Not a lot of straight guys want to be friends with bisexuals. Besides, I haven't told anyone, not even my own mother. And I was afraid you’d be angry, like you are now."

"I'm not angry just… I feel lied to. Listen, I could care less what gender you like, just don't lie to me like that."

"Technically, you never asked if I was bi."

"Ok fine, then don't keep such secrets from me and never invite me to a gay bar."

"Fine, still friends?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I'll see you later. Unlike you, I have to go to work."

"Bye.” He said as Bankotsu closed the door. Once he was alone, he chuckled.

"My best friend is bi… should have seen that coming." He laughed awkwardly.

An hour later, Kagura and Kanna came back with a bag of clean clothes. They dumped the warm clothes on the bed and started folding them. Naraku had sat himself on the floor watch TV with a bowl of Cheerios in his hand.  
"What'cha doing?" Kagura said while folding the clothes.

"Enjoying my day off." He replied.

"Where's Mr. Sesshomaru?" Kanna asked. The ghostly girl was matching socks and placing them in the dresser.

"He took my clothes and left." He stated bitterly.

"Oh, well, here. The next time you see him give him this." Kagura threw a plastic bag at him. It was filled with Sesshomaru's clothes.

"I washed them for him."

"You shouldn't do that Bastard any favours." He growled.

"Come now, Naraku. He was nice enough to drive you home and drag you up the steps." She said.

"I told you not to drink too much. You never listen." Kanna whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kanna. It’s just been a long time since I’ve been able to drink as much as I want. I guess I just went overboard." He said apologetic.

"Can you play cards with me…poker?"

"Sure, get the cards, but I can’t say I'll be at the top of my game. My head still hurts a little."

Naraku and his sisters spent half of the day playing cards. Once they got tired of poker they played Slap Jack then Go Fish, until finally they started playing simple board games like Trouble and Chess.

"I win!" Kanna cheered.

"That's the seventh time in a row. She must be cheating."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser, Kagura. Its good she's so great at games. You have to be smart to win so much." Naraku said smiling. He patted her back and ruffled her hair. The girl gave one of her rare smiles.

"Hey, let’s go to the pool. It’s only 2pm. We could spare a few hours." Naraku said.

"The free pool at the apartment is ten blocks up." Kagura asked.

"No, I hate that pool. It’s full of dirty hobos and they even let dogs swim in it." Naraku said.

"Then where?"

"At the new water park that opened two months ago."

"But that like twenty dollars a person. How can we afford it?"

"Easy, the guy at the ticket booth used to be one of my underlings. He knows to give me what I want. He even invited me there, no charge."

"Well, in that case, let’s go."

Quickly the girls had dressed themselves and gathered their pool supplies. Kanna wore a simple white bathing suit with no designs, her hair was tied up and hidden in a white cap with a pair of goggles on her head. Kagura had on a red polka-dotted two-piece bathing suit with black sandals, and her hair tied in a high ponytail. Naraku looked up and down with a disapproving stare.

"What?"

"Isn't that a little revealing?"

"I'm not a kid anymore." She said.

"You’re right, but it still bothers me. All those perverts are going to be staring at you."

"I'll be fine. Too bad we didn't invite Bankotsu. He loves swimming."

"He won’t get off until late, but your right, he would enjoy this."

Naraku put on his purple swimming shorts and hung a towel around his neck.

They had to take three buses to get there. And once they did there was a big line. They waited for a whole hour before they finally reached the ticket booth.

"Oh, Mr. N-Naraku. Nice to s-see you S-Sir. C-Can I-I he-lp you?" The ticket seller seemed nervous to the girls. Naraku had an evil glean in his eyes. He leaned on the counter, smirking.

"Not much. Just thought I’d visit this nice little water park you work at."

"O-Of course, it’s quite popular, please go ahead." He let them pass without even asking them for a dime.

"Big brother always gets us free stuff." Kagura said gently.

"Oh, it’s just an advantage of being an ex-junior crime lord." He said.

"Kagura, take your sister for a while. I'm going to go look for some… new friends. I'll be back to give you a break in an hour or two." He said this while staring at some girls wearing nothing but strings that they dared to call a bathing suit.

"Fine, but only for a little while." Kagura sighed. She grabbed Kanna by the hand and led her to one of the rides.

She knew what her brother was after and she couldn't find it in herself to be mad or disgusted. She knew that ever since they moved in together Naraku had little or no privacy, plus with all the work he did he couldn't just go out and take care of his needs; and by the time he came home, he would be too tired to even go into the bathroom to take care of himself. She was sure that he hadn't even masturbated in the last few months. It was safe to say his hormones must be going through the roof.

Kagura sneered to herself. Whoever her brother picked would not be able to resist him. She knew of her brother’s skills with women. He was so good at seducing it was scary. Any girl would be willing to do anything for him after just a few minutes of talking with him. He had a sort of talent for manipulating people’s feeling. That's how he got whatever he wanted. Strangely, Kagura felt a sort of pride from her brother and a feeling of security.  
Naraku stalked down the sidewalk. The water park was big and there were rides everywhere, but he wasn't here for them or the good smelling food. He was looking for a different type of food.

"Let’s see here what should I have. Chinese… no, it takes too long to get them and he didn't like how their eyes were shaped. Maybe Italian? Nah, not spicy enough and too easy to get. He wanted something rare and tasty. There was American food but they tasted too much like barbeque sauces or hot dogs."

A tall, dark-skinned woman walk by him. She was about five inches taller than Naraku and had curves everywhere. Her brown hair went down to her lower back and she had huge boobs. Her face was slender and her eyelashes long. There was a perfect nose and large plumb lips with smooth, flawless skin. She looked almost like an Amazonian.

"Asian it is." He muttered. Following her to the hot tub, he watched her sink down till only her head was above the water. He walked up right to her so his shadow was blocking her sun. She lifted up her sunglasses to look at him. Her eyes roamed up and down Naraku until she smiled.

"May I have the pleasure of companying you my dear." He smirked.

"You may." 

Naraku slowly lowered himself into the hot water.

"What’s such a lovely lady like you doing all be yourself?"

"Easy. My boyfriend it an idiot." She replied.

"What a shame. If I had a girl like you I would cherish her."

"Now aren't you the little charmer. So cute and polite. I just want to take you home and have my way with you." She said. Naraku was a little taken back by this. But then he smirked. She was one of those dominant girls—the kind that would let you lay back with your eyes close and they do all the work.

"Why don't you?" He smirked.

"Do you think you could handle me?”

"My dear, it’s you who should be worried about handling me." He replied.

The woman got up and started walking away. She turned back and winked at him before turning around and walking again. Naraku slowly followed her, showing little emotion. He didn't want to seem eager. He followed her into some pool shed. It was dark and the floorboards squeaked. Naraku sneezed as he breathed in a mouth full of dust.

"Well let’s get started" the woman said.

Kagura and Kanna walked through the streets. Their hands were filled with foods. Behind them was a skinny man barely out of his teens. He had curly greasy hair and big glasses. He was happily following behind the girls carrying their bags.

"See, Kanny, all you need is a nice body and you can get anything." She said.

"Even hot dogs?"

"Yes, the biggest hot dogs." She smirked.

"Oh, Mr. Tanki." She called.

"Yes." He said. He stood in front of her like a little puppy.

"Can you get us some hot dogs?" She batted her eyelashes and asked such a sweet tone she could see the man shake. The man fogged up his own glasses from breathing too hard.

"Of course, would you like mustard or ketchup?"

"Either one will work fine." He then left and hurried along to get her what she wanted. He practically tripped over his own feet to get to a stand. Once he was out of earshot she started snickering.

"What a dork." Kanna said.

"You can get anything you want from people like that. Just throw them a bone and they'll be ready to give you the world."

"Where's big brother?" Kanna asked.

"Oh, he's just messing around somewhere. He should be back soon."

"Let’s go on the water slide." She said.

"Sure, watch, I'll get some guy to let us cut right in front of him."

At that moment, Naraku had his head buried deep in warm red folds of the unknown woman he had picked. He had her laying on a table with her legs spread wide, not an inch of fabric was left on her body. She moaned and groaned. His tongue licked her inner lips before poking in and out a few times. Naraku pulled out as she came. Wiping his mouth, he smiled.

"It’s my turn." He said.

"Lay back on the table." she ordered. He happily obeyed. The woman grabbed his member and stroked slowly. She gently teased and rubbed the delicate skin.

"You were really good with your tongue, now I'll show you how good I am." She kissed the tip before letting her tongue roam over it. She took it in her mouth and twirled her tongue over it.

"You’re so hard." She muttered. She bobbed her head up and down.

Naraku groaned, but not in pleasure only frustration. Despite her looks and her race and all her talk she was not as talented as he thought. Her technique was rough and sloppy. He hardly thought she was good enough to make him cum. Hopefully he could climax once he was inside her.

Suddenly, the shed door slammed up and a big bulky man stood there, his teeth bared and his nostril flared. He was seven feet tall and one of the biggest men he ever seen.

"What are you doing with my girl?" He roared.

"Chuck—" She turned to Naraku. "Run!" She said.

"I'm gonna murder ya." He charged at him.

Quickly, Naraku rolled over off the table. The big man had rammed into it and knocked everything down. While the gorilla was getting up. Naraku had grabbed his shorts and was out the door. He quickly jumped into some pool. It was a crowed and filled with kids but not one of them saw him before he jumped into the water. Still under the water he put on his shorts before rising up. He only received a few stares before every one ignored him.

Fearing that guy might spot him, Naraku dived under and swam to the other side of the big pool. Hopefully he be hidden by the other people. He held his breath until his lungs could no longer bear it and rose to take a big breath. Naraku had found a spot to hide inside the manmade water fall. He clung and climbed on the rocks to keep him from being carried away by the current.

He stayed there for about half an hour until his member went down. The woman had not made him cum before the moron barged in.

"She wasn't that big of a catch anyway. No talent." He grumbled.

He looked around before he got out of the water. There was no sign of that big pig or that crappy woman.

"Hey, Naraku" Kanna aid. She held a corn dog and had a life vest on. Kagura trailed behind her.

"Hi, guys, enjoying your pool day?"

"We went on a whole bunch of rides and ate lots of yummy food." She said. Her voice was cold and emotionless, but she seemed happy while saying it even if she didn't show it on her face.

Naraku spent the rest of the day with them. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. Kagura attracted the attention of a few more males but as soon as they made eye contact with Naraku they looked away.

"Stop scaring them off." She hissed. "I might attract a rich man."

"An old fat rich man?" He smirked.

"I’ll take as much money as I could before I got far with him. We could use the money, you know?"

"Let me worry about that. Were stable for now."

"We could always use more money. Anyway, we should head home. We have a long ride and I haven't even started dinner. Plus, it’s getting cloudy. It might rain." Kagura said.

"But I don't want to leave yet" Kanna pouted.

"Don't worry we can come back another day." Naraku said.

They had a long bus ride home. By the time they retched there front door step it was already dark. They met up with Bankotsu as he was heading up the stairs.

"Hi guys, where'd you go?"

"To that new water park. Naraku got us in free." Kanna said.

"Sounds like you had a fun day. Hey, Naraku, want a beer?"

"Damn right I want one. I'll see you guys at the apartment."

"Don't stay out too long." Kanna said.

With a towel around his waist Naraku followed Bankotsu into his apartment. He took a seat right on the floor so he wouldn't wet the sofa or chair with his damp shorts. He was quickly handed a cold beer.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Of course." Bankotsu placed a black box in front of him.

"Good, I’ve been wanting this all week." Opening it, he saw a green six-leaf plant.

"Sweet, sweet tobacco." Rolling it up, he lit the leaf. Soon the whole room was filled with a heavenly smoke that Bankotsu and Naraku bathed in. They took deep breaths and blew out slowly.

"This is really fresh. Where'd you get it?" Naraku asked.

"You’re not the only one who has connections." he said before taking another pouf.

The pair remained there smoking for an hour before Naraku's mind cleared.

"I gotta head home. Remember, we still have work tomorrow."

"Whatever, I'm going to stay here and keep smoking." The man lit another.

When Naraku returned home he found his sisters already curled up into bed. He quietly snuck into bed with them.

"You smell like smoke." Kanna whispered. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Shhh, don't wake your sister." Nodding she went back to sleep.

"She kill me if she found out."

The next day Naraku made sure to wash his clothes thoroughly so there was no scent of tobacco. He went to work with wrinkly clothes but he smelled like a daisy. He noticed that Bankotsu had not done the same and still smelled of smoke. His problem.

Naraku tiredly climbed thirty floors of stairs with aching bones and sore muscles, hair damp with sweat and dark bags under his eyes only to find the whole floor completely deserted. Not a soul in sight to greet him or even spare a glance. Besides confusion, a wave of exhaustion rushed over Naraku, his body and mind just could not handle the situation. He just didn't want to figure out the problem. He was going to let his body rest on the nearest chair but a brightly coloured note caught his attention. If he squinted his eyes he could read it from where he stood.

To employees:

Your working stations have been relocated to the 55th floor while the 30th floor is being exterminated.

A loud groan ripped out of Naraku's throat. He would have to take the unpleasant and tiring journey up 20 more floors. His legs shook with every step. Hours seemed to pass before he reached his destination.

When he did, he was greeted by an uncomfortable sight. It seemed Sesshomaru had moved the people from the 30th floor and put them in a small space with the people from the 50th floor. It was hot and crowded. People were sharing desks and there wasn't so much as a fan to cool off everyone. It was plain to see that everyone was suffering.

"Naraku, you made it. I was afraid you wouldn't show up. Oh well, better late than never." Sesshomaru said. Why was he always here when I showed up? Every single time.

"Couldn't you get better accommodations for us?"

"Don't blame me. Blame the one who complained to the health department. I'm sure they’d rather deal with the bugs than having to cluster together like this. Oh well, it a lesson for them. Hey, did you bring my clothes?"

"Yes, here." He handed Sesshomaru a plastic bag filled with his clothes.

"Where are mine?"

"In my new office on the top floor. You can pick them up after work."

"When are you going to fix that elevator?" He whined.

"And neglect my employees the exercise they so desperately need? That seems cruel to me." He sneered.

"I'm not fat." Naraku growled.

"A little meat is good—more to hang on to." With that, he turned and walked away. Naraku was left dazed. What did he mean by that?

All of the empty seats were taken and Naraku was forced to sit on the floor. Since all the computers were already occupied, Sesshomaru had made sure to give the ones whom didn't get a computer plenty of paperwork.

Naraku had found himself a place to sit in the corner leaning against the wall. The support on his back was the only comfort he had. The floor was literally covered in hot, sweaty employees. In their laps were stack of paper work.

"It’s like a sweat camp in here." He said.

Looking around he saw a tired looking Shippo sitting a few feet away. There were about three people between them. The boy was putting all his concentration into his work. The sweat from his forehead nearly blinding, he crouched over his work, no doubting causing pain in his spine.

"Stupid chump, working so hard, it was ridiculous. No matter how hard or fast he goes there will always be more work."

On the other side of the room he saw Bankotsu sitting at a desk. He must have come early and gotten a better seat. Instead of work, he was talking to some guy next to him. The Asians man’s eyes gleamed with excitement. Naraku turned his head away. He still wasn't comfortable with the fact that Bankotsu was bisexual and it seemed the man had no intention of concealing it.

Was it always this obvious? Had he just been too ignorant to see it? It was so weird for something this big to slip by him. He was usually so observant. It made him wonder how many more secrets his supposed best friend kept.

At lunch, Naraku headed straight out the door. He quickly walked down the stairs and headed to the parking lot. Pulling out a cigarette, he flipped it into his mouth before lighting it. Taking a deep breath, he sighed in relief.

"Much better." He moaned. The black-haired man unbuttoned his shirt and leaned against a nearby lamp pole. He took a few more puffs of his cigarette.

A man in a hoodie walked up to him, his pants hanging off his back.

"Hey, man. Interested in some white sugar?"

"No, I don't do that." He said.

"Then how about weed?" he said. Now that Naraku got a better look at him he saw that the man was no older the 15. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bruises all over his face. The kid was as skinny as a stick. Having pity, Naraku pulled out his wallet.

"Give me ten dollars-worth and that's it." Faster than he could see, the boy snatched the money and pulled out a small bag and handed it to Naraku before walking away quickly.

"He has no talent at selling." Naraku mumbled. He hid the bag into his pocket before heading back inside.

As soon as Naraku walked back into the room he was hit with an immense heat and horrible smell. The man pushed his way back into his corner and growled and glared at anyone who came close. He made a little opening in the crowded place giving him plenty of leg room.

He grinned. At least he had better accommodations than the rest.

It was a long tiring day filled with sweat, heat, and nonstop work. At the end he had to climb all the way to the top floor where Sesshomaru was keeping his clothes. His pride told him to just let Sesshomaru throw them away but he knew he desperately needed them.

Reaching the top floor he went down a hallway where he met another woman behind a desk. This one looked a lot like Kikiyo but a rounder face and softer eyes. She also looked a few years younger.

"Mr. Hekkio, I presume." She said.

"I prefer Mr. Naraku." He said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama has been expecting you." She pressed a button on the phone machine.

"A Mr. Naraku is here to see you, sir." She said with a little pep in her voice.

"Send him in and you can go home now, I'll send Inuyasha out soon." Sesshomaru said through the machine.

"Go on now. Be careful. He bites." She chuckled.

"Have a good day ma'am." He opened the door and walked in.

Naraku was amazed at what he saw. The room was almost as big as the whole floor. Inside there was a pool table on one side, and a mini basketball court on the other. There was a large black leather sofa and in front was a sixty inch flat screen, at the bottom the latest play station and x-box game consoles.   
Around the plasma were huge sound system speakers. There was even a popcorn maker. His jaw dropped when he saw the hot tub, pinball machine, and a vending machine.   
Naraku could only stare in amazement at the holy sight in front of him. It was only when Sesshomaru called his name that he snapped out of it.

"So, Naraku, do you like my new office?" He said smugly. Naraku nodded.

"You will find your clothes on top of the sofa."

After the shock of the room faded, Naraku notice that there was someone else in the room. He was a male in his teens that looked a lot like Sesshomaru. He wore red baggy pants and a white shirt. On top of his silver hair there was a red cap worn backwards. Around his neck, there were three golden chains and one a diamond ring on each over his fingers. The boy glared at him furiously.

"Got a problem kid?" He growled.

"And what if I do, old man." He replied.

"I'm not too old to give your ass a good spanking, you little brat."

"I like to see you try. I'll kick your ass and have you crying home to mommy." he yelled.

"I highly doubt you know how to throw a punch much less fight. Of course, what would you expect from some spoiled brat that's probably had everything handed to him?"

In anger the boy grabbed Naraku's collar.

"You’re one to talk, you…"

"Inuyasha that's enough." Sesshomaru growled.

"But—"

"Let him go." He repeated. Saying something under his breath, the teen released him and stopped to the other side of the room.

"You must forgive my younger brother. He can be a little headstrong but he means no real harm. Come, let me make it up to you with a cup of tea."

"It’s really all right. I should just get my clothes and go."

"Just one cup." He said more sternly. Not wanting to be intimidated, Naraku tried to refuse again   
"Sorry, but unlike you and your brat brother, I have to get home and get some sleep so I can drag my ass back here tomorrow." He said politely.

"Fine go, I just thought you wanted to see how my new Game-Ride 3 consoles worked."

"Liar, Game Ride consoles don't come out for another two years and three months."

"I did some business with the company last spring and got it as a gift. But since you're such in a hurry to get home…"

"Well I guess I could spare just one cup of tea." He took a seat on the opposite side that Inuyasha was sitting. Sesshomaru sat in the middle between them.

"You should have just let him go" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru flashed him a cold glare, making the teen turn his head away.

"Alright, so what games do you got?"

"They’re all over there on the shelves." He pointed to a neatly stacked pile of CD containers.

Naraku spent ten minutes going through them. There were so many kinds, some he hadn’t even heard about. Finally, he decided to pick some Japanese fighting game called Fist Fight.

"Good choice." Sesshomaru said.

The cool thing about this game was that all three of them could fight each other at the same time. The location was a graveyard. Inuyasha had picked some kind of giant machine man with big guns, and Sesshomaru picked a samurai and Naraku got a ninja.

As the game started, Naraku notice that both the brothers had teamed up against him. He was getting hit from both sides. They were literally just tossing him between them. It only took a few seconds into the game for him to be K.O’ed. 

"Hey, due over! That wasn't fair. You two ganged up on me."

"Well, I must protect my younger brother." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Then let’s play one on one then."

"Fine. Besides, Inuyasha has to go now anyway."

"Nah, I want to see this, besides Kagome can wait a little longer."

Naraku and Sesshomaru played for half an hour with Inuyasha just watching them. Naraku had improved and even won some against the silver haired. He switched players a few times but it did little to improve his game. He was getting so into the game that he was standing up instead of sitting, and twisting his body to match the moves.

"I won again, now that's 15 to 4." He said smugly.

"Whatever. I better get going anyway." Picking up the bag that had his clothes, he goes through it. The pants were good but the shirt inside wasn't his. It was purple and made of better material. Anger rose up in Naraku.

The shirt was worth ten times more than the other one. Did Sesshomaru think he was some kind of charity case? He wouldn't stand for this.

"This isn't my shirt." He growled.

"I know the other got damage in the wash. I thought the only responsible thing to do was replace it."

"I don't want it." He threw the shirt to the ground.

Grabbing the bag, he marched out the office.

"Wait, Naraku. I'm sorry if I offended you but it was the only solution. The other one ripped and change colors." Sesshomaru said.

"Aright, but I can’t accept this."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because this one costs ten times more than mine."

"Well, it was the cheapest shirt at the store I go to."

"I don't want it." He growled.

"But…"

"If he doesn't want it, just leave him." Inuyasha said.

"I don't see the harm in you just taking the shirt. It was just common courtesy."

"It doesn't matter. Just forget about it." Naraku walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat at his desk.

"Ungraceful." Inuyasha muttered. "You should just kill him already. It would be easy enough to hire someone."

"No, he has to know. I want him to see what he's done. I want him to see how he brought this misery and suffering on himself." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"It's so ironic. His life is being destroyed by the very person he tried to destroy so many years ago. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he remembers who I am." He started laughing manically, but then he looked at the shirt and pouted. Grabbing the fine fabric, he rubbed it between his hands examining it.

"Such a shame he didn't accept my gift. It would have looked marvelous on him."

"Hey, Sesshomaru, have you seen my chain? I'm missing one."


	9. chapter 9 karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted two weeks ago but i got caught up in the holidays. My apologies xD

Working Slave : Chapter 9  
Naraku skipped down the street happily. He wasn't even worried about the loss of his shirt. Around his finger, he swung a solid gold chain. He had snatched it from that brat when he grabbed his collar. Serves him right.

If he had shaken his hand, he would have stolen one of those nice rings.

Once he cashed it in he would have enough money to buy new clothing and more weed. He did wish he could wear it himself, but there was a chance Sesshomaru might see him wearing it. That guy seemed to always be lurking around.

"Maybe I'll save enough money to buy a car, or at least a bike. Yea, a bike would be better. It's not like I go anywhere far."

Naraku turned the corner only to see Shippo and his pretend girlfriend Rin. He hid the chain in his pocket and turn around fast, trying to get out of sight.

"Hi, Naraku." Rin called. Cursing under his breath, he put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Hi, you two love birds, I didn't see you." He waved.

"Shippo and I are going to the movies. Want to come?" She said.

"I'm good. I’ll leave you two alone. Have a great time." He started walking away but Rin called him again.

"Did you get your clothes back from Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

"Yea, but the shirt got ruined."

"Aww, that's too bad. Didn't he buy you a new one?"

"Yea, but I didn't take it." He grumbled. He took a few more steps forward.

"Why not?" The girl just didn't know when to shut up.

"It wasn't my style."

"Oh, too bad." She said sadly. By this time Naraku had covered enough ground to avoid any more conversation.

The next day there was another meeting and every one gathered in the meeting room. Unlike before Naraku made sure to sit far in the back. Sesshomaru came in with his younger brother and some man with short black hair and purple eyes. He looked strangely familiar. Anyway they all wore black suits.

"Attention." Sesshomaru said. All chatter stopped.

"This is my brother, Inuyasha Toga. He is my Co-CEO. Treat him with respect. He may be young, but he is quite capable of taking care of himself." Inuyasha stepped forward, looking more refined and elegant than last night.

"I cannot say what an honor it is to be working here. I am sure that with my gudients this company can improve and progress further than it has ever gone. I look forward to working with you all." After he finished his speech, he stepped back. Sesshomaru once again stepped forward.

"I'm sure my brother will make good on his promises. He always does. Now, for the man to my right." The purple-eyed man moved up.

"This is Miroku Jonson. He has just traveled from America to work here as your new manager. I'm sure you will all welcome him with open arms. And last but not least, it’s time I made my decision about Naraku."

"What I do?" He had been dozing off but the moment he heard his name he jumped.

"I had a good time at your home so I invite you to mine at six o'clock on Friday two weeks from now."

"What if I don't want to go?" He grumbled. With that statement, everyone gasped.

"It would be rude and cause you difficulties."

"What kind of difficulties?"

"Nothing really. Oh, and by the way I’ve been thinking about which employees I might send to America once my new company is built. How good is your English?"

"Fine, I get it. I'll go" Naraku growled. He folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Naraku." Miroku whispered. He looked at the raven head closely.

Once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left, Miroku walked up to him.

"Origumo Naraku?" Naraku unintentionally turned to face him. The other man snapped his fingers and smiled.

"I knew it was you."

"Ah…" Naraku looked at him strangely.

"Don't remember me, huh. Come on, we went to high school together. Maybe you don't remember me because I'm not shoved into my own locker." There was a slight bitterness in his voice.

"In high school, I went by nerd or American kid. Not once did anyone use my real name." He sneered.

Vivid memories went through Naraku's mind.

Flashback:

He remembered a small kid, his face filled with pimples and braces on his teeth. He was short and skinny. The little boy cried and screamed as he was pushed into the locker, a group of kids laughing and calling him names.

A younger version of Naraku held the kid’s wallet in his hand and held it above his head. He sneered as the boy fought his grip.

"Thanks for buying me lunch, brat." Naraku said. He slammed the door in the kid’s face.

Everyone laughed and ignored the loud sobbing coming from the locker.

Through the week, Naraku stole the kid’s lunch money, skateboard, and phone. He would often leave him with bruise.

He remembered the kid being a foreigner, an exchange student from America. He was also a few years younger than him. Apparently, he was some kind of genius that flew by four grades.

Strangely, the kid never told on him. Not even when he accidently broke one of his ribs. Naraku always thought it was out of fear that the kid kept quiet. Anyway, he tortured the kid until he was a junior. Then finally the brat got the sense to go back to America before his senior year.

He left right after prom when Naraku pants’d him in front of every one. It was funny because he wasn't wearing underwear and he hadn't grown hair down there yet. The kid ran into the bathroom crying and never came back. That was the last time he ever saw him.

End of flash back

"I think you have the wrong person. Yes, my name is Naraku, but my last name is Hekkio." He hoped he could fool him. The last thing he needed was another enemy.

"No, I wouldn't forget those black locks anywhere or those crimson eyes. Come on, don't deny it. You have to remember me—short, skinny kid with glasses and braces. I've changed a lot since then."

It was true. He was taller and more muscular. Not a signal blemish on his face and teeth sparkling white.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I don't remember." He turned his head away. A crowed had started forming around them.

"You really don't remember me? I think I still have my high school year book. Maybe I can find your picture."

"I said I don't know you. Leave me alone, you brat." He yelled. Everyone was shocked including Miroku. Quickly, Naraku rushed out before anyone could say anything.

"Damn, that guy’s gonna make my life miserable, or worse rat me out to Sesshomaru."

Luckily, Naraku had managed to finish all his work earlier, so he didn't have to go back into a crowded room where everyone would be staring at him.

So he just headed home.

Bankotsu busted into Naraku's apartment to find the raven head going through an old high school year book.

"What was that all about Naraku? Everyone is talking about it. What happen?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kagura asked.

"Calm down, nothing happen. Miroku, the new manager, went to school with me." Naraku said.

"So why did you freak out like that?"

"I might have sort of picked on him when we were younger. Look, I'll show you." He opened the book to where Miroku was.

"That's him? That dork?"

"Yea, I still can’t believe it but that's him. He was in the science club and mathematics team while I was a football jock."

"Let me guess, you picked on him a lot?" Kanna said chuckling.

"What's so funny about this. I'm in deep shit!" Naraku said.

"A guy you bullied in high school is now your boss. You see things like this happen in cartoons and movies but never in real life."

"Glad to see that my problems amuse you so much, little sister."

"I'm positive he knows it me. He didn't seem to believe me when I denied it."

"Sucks to be you." Bankotsu smirked.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Get out." Naraku barked.

"Make me." Bankotsu yelled back. The two began to wrestle. The pinned each other down and threw themselves to the floor. They didn't stop until night when Kagura came out with two burgers and a beer.

"Alright boys, settle down. Dinner’s ready and there’s football showing on the TV."

"Change it. It’s only college football." Bankotsu said. "Look, they’re showing White Chicks."

"You've seen that a hundred times. Let’s watch Battle: Los Angeles." Naraku said.

"No, we’re watching World’s Top Model." Kagura snatched the remote from Naraku's hand.

"Come on, I hate that." Naraku complained.

"No, it’s my turn to watch TV and I want to see World’s Next Top Model."

"Arrrgggg." The two males moaned.

The show was an hour long and agonizingly boring. Their burgers only served to entertain them for ten minutes until they were gone. Then they had nothing to do but sit and watch.

"Hey, let’s play football in the back." Bankotsu said.

"It’s too dark and there's no lights out there." Naraku yawned.

"How about cards?"

"Nah, let’s just wait. There's only another ten minutes left."

"Hey, maybe you should take a sick day tomorrow. Give things time to cool down." Bankotsu suggested.

"No, that would only arouse suspicion."

"You think if you apologized to him he would forgive you?"

"Who?"

"The manager."

"No, I fucked up his life really bad in high school. He probably still hates me." Naraku sighed deeply. He was going to have a long day tomorrow.

The next day at work Naraku made sure to arrive early so he wouldn't be seen or notice by the new manager. He even got Bankotsu to come along with him. He made sure to make Bankotsu go into every hallway and elevator first to make sure Miroku wasn't there.

At the moment, the pair was currently joking around while eating crackers and coffee.

"So, any luck with Kikiyo?"

"Actually, I'm going clubbing with her on Sunday."

"Planning on getting ass?"

"Hopefully." He chuckled.

At that moment Miroku walked into the kitchen. Naraku froze when his eyes fell on him. Smiling, the man walked up to the pair.

"It's nice to see I'm not the only one who likes to come to work early. Planning on working hard today boys? I'm counting on you, especially you Naraku. Sesshomaru tells me you’re one of his brightest workers. I'm looking forward to seeing how well you do." He said smiling.

"I will do my best." Naraku said nervously.

"By the way, I'm so sorry for what happen yesterday. I must have had you mistaken. It's just that you looked so familiar. I didn't mean to push you like that. I hope we can put this incident behind us and start over."

"Sure, no problem." Naraku took a breath in relief.

Miroku walked to the other side of the room to his office. He dug through his pockets for the keys but he couldn't find them.

"Darn, I forgot my keys. Bankotsu, be a lamb and get the security guard. He has a spare."

"Alright." Bankotsu said.

Once he was gone, Miroku glared at Naraku.

"What's wrong, Mr. Miroku?" He said nervously.

"Mr. Miroku. Hm, I like that. Especially when you say it, Naraku Hekkio—or should I say Origumo Naraku."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled.

"Stop playing dumb. It doesn't suit you." He growled back, voice much darker than before.

"Boy, how the mighty have fallen. One day, you're the heir of a million-dollar company. Next, you’re just some loser working for an industry barely scratching by. I read all about how your dad got arrested and how his company was destroyed. Weird that you weren't mentioned in it. How's it feel to be at the bottom of the food chain? Not so go, I assume."

"I have nothing to say to you." Naraku turned around.

"Of course, you do. I dreamed of the day when I would be able to get back at you. I just never thought I’d get such a perfect chance. The almighty Naraku working for me as one of my lackeys."

"Watch it. I'm not your lackey."

"I beg to disagree."

"I have to get back to work." Naraku started walking away.

"Oh yes, do work hard, Naraku. I can only imagine how difficult it is to support yourself and your sisters on your pay check. Are you living in some studio somewhere?"

"I have better things to do then waste my time talking to some brat." Miroku's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened.

"I always hated when you called me that. It made me feel so weak and small. But now, the tables are turned and I have the power. You better show me some respect."

"Respect is earned and you haven't earned mine. You're still the same little nerdy crybaby with braces from high school. He yelled. Miroku's eye twitched and his hands balled into a fist.

"If only you apologized, I would have been willing to forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness." He growled.

"No, but you'll wish you had it in a few days. I'm your boss, remember?"

"You don't scare me kid."

"I can't wait to see all that bravado crack away." Miroku sneered.

Bankotsu finally came back with Kouga who had a ring of keys in one hand.

"Okay, I'll have that door open before you can say employee bonus." He said. Miroku chuckled.

"I'll think about it."

Naraku had taken the opportunity to sneak away. He quickly headed to his cubicle to hopefully finish his work early.

"I can’t believe the nerve of that guy." Naraku growled.

"I know." Bankotsu sighed.

On the walk home Naraku had been telling him about what happen with Miroku over and over. First, the man had been shocked and concerned, but then after Naraku kept repeating himself all day he grew bored and annoyed.

"I'm sure if you stay out of his way he will leave you alone.” He yawned.

"No, he won't. You should have seen him today. He's not going to let this go. And you know what else? I have to go to Sesshomaru's house in two weeks. What am I going to do?"

"I forgot about that. Boy, he must have had real fun with you. Enough to end up in your bed." He laughed.

"Watch it." Naraku growled. "You know I don't go that way, much less with that man." They entered their apartment building.

"A lot can happen when you're drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if you two started feeling each other up and don't remember." He sneered.

"In your horny, gay dreams." Naraku spat.

"A shame. If you date Sesshomaru, you’d have all the money you need. Oh, wouldn't it be great if you two got married? You better start watching what you eat if you’re going to be a show husband." He laugh.

"You’re dead, Bankotsu." The Asian man ran up the steps avoiding Naraku's fist.

"Coward!" He yelled when the other man slammed the door in his face.

"Sesshomaru and Naraku sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes beer, then come sex, and here comes Naraku in a designer dress." Bankotsu sang from the safety of his apartment.

"I'm going to kill you when you come out!" He yelled. He banged his fist on the door.

"First, you'll have to catch me." He laughed.

After ten minutes of banging on the door with little success, Naraku cursed under his breath and headed to his apartment.

"I'll kill him tomorrow." He growled


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh, Naraku, I have more work for you…" Miroku sang. He placed a mile-high stack of papers on Naraku's tiny desk. The raven-head sighed and took the first paper from the pile.

"And after you're done with this, you can get started on that speech. Make it good. I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself… and fire you."

"I'm almost done with it." Naraku grumbled.

It had been a week and a half since Miroku had come into power. Since then, he had been pouring down work on Naraku. It seemed endless. He would give him the most difficult and time-consuming jobs. Every day Naraku would go home late and come in really early just to finish his work.

"And Naraku I'm going to need you to stay late again tonight. That supply check isn't going to do itself." Miroku said sneering.

"Can't you get someone else to do it. I already did two all-nighters this week. I haven't been home since yesterday morning." He complained.

"Nope, I asked you." He started walking away, before he stopped and turned around.

"And bring me a bagel with cream cheese and a mocha latte." He continued to walk into his office.

"Well, at least every one has their own desk again." Naraku whispered. He began working as quickly as possible.

Knock Knock

Naraku had to go five blocks down to bring Miroku his bagel. Then he had to go two more to get him his coffee.

"Come in." Miroku said.

Walking inside, Naraku saw a brightly coloured room with a plasma screen TV on the wall and a huge desk. There was the newest computer system and the whole back of the room was just one big window. On the side was a pinball table. Hanging on the walls were model planes and chains, even a few rockets. On one big shelf, you could see at least fifteen golden trophies. Around the room, there were potted plants with flowers growing out of them.

"Ah, Naraku, pleasant to see you again. Come, take a seat." Miroku was behind his desk with his feet on the desk and him leaning back.

Slowly, Naraku sat down. He placed the bag with the food on the table.

"Good, you brought my lunch." He excitedly opened the bag, smiling at the food inside.

"Yea, I should get back to work." He started getting up when Miroku gestured him to sit back down.

"First, you must tell me what you think about my new office." He pulled his feet off the desk and sat straight.

"It's nice, but Sesshomaru's is better." He said rudely.

"Of course, he is the CEO. He should have better stuff than me. Just like I am the manager and have better things than regular employees." Naraku knew he meant him.

At that moment, a woman walked out the bathroom wearing a slutty outfit.

"Hey, Miroku I didn't know you had company." She said.

"Oh, Emily, I forgot you were here. Let me escort you out." He said politely.

"What a gentleman." The women said.

"I will only be a moment, Naraku." He said. When he left, Naraku got up from his chair and decided to look around. The first thing that caught his eye was the pinball table. He gripped the paddle firmly in his hands and swung it a few times before putting it where he found it.

The next thing was the giant window background. He made sure not to touch the window so he wouldn't leave a smudge. Looking down, he had to back up quickly. It must have been at least a fifty floor drop. But looking forward there was an amazing view. You could see other skyscrapers that looked like they were made of crystal. The sun shined so brightly from them it was almost blinding. You were so close to the clouds it was amazing. Birds flew under him and people looked like small dots moving on the ground. You couldn't even see what color shirt they were wearing.

"It's an amazing view isn't" Miroku said. He appeared from behind Naraku with his hands folded behind his back. The raven head jumped slightly.

"Yea, it is." He said.

"It's a view I worked my whole life to obtain." He turned around and walked to his trophies. He smiled at them. Each one was polished and shined.

"But this must be nothing for you. You've always had this view, this luxurious life. Never really worked hard for what you wanted. Not like me. I had to crawl my way to the top while you were born at it." His voice was colder.

"Is that why you're giving me so much trouble? Are you making me work for something, something you think I don't deserve?"

"Kind of. You were too spoiled in your past life, always getting what you wanted, never caring about the consequences. You took and did whatever you desired, not even caring who got hurt in the process."

"Past life?" Naraku stepped forward to gaze at the trophies. Some were in sports, and others in mental competitions like science or math.

"Yes, you must know that everything in your old life is gone now and doesn't matter, just like everything in my high school life is gone."[【2]

"So, it just comes back to the high school bullying, huh?"

"Basically, I will return every tear, every bruise and every broken bone you ever gave me. Then, I will finally be satisfied with my new life."

"I'm going back to work now." Naraku said.

"Fine. Go, but this isn't the end of our meetings." He said before Naraku closed the door.

As Naraku walked out the room he was greeted by Bankotsu.

"How did your date with Kikiyo go?"

"She cancelled on me." He said disappointed.

"Too bad. I nailed someone yesterday. A pretty blond."

"Do I know her?"

"It's not a her."

"I don't want to know." Naraku shook his head to get the image out of his mind.

"How's your bully doing?" Bankotsu teased.

"Argg, I don't even want to talk about him." He grumbled.

"Kouga, and Shippo are going out drinking tonight and they invited us. He said. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"I been reduced to socializing with the commoners." He grumbled.

"Do you want to go or not?" He said impatiently.

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

It wasn't till ten that Naraku got off from work. Before Bankotsu had left, he wrote down the directions of the bar that everyone was going to meet at. Luckily, it wasn't that far a walk.

Once he was there, he saw them all sitting at the stools. All but Kouga were still in their work clothes. It made Naraku feel better about still being in his.

"About time you showed up." Kouga said drunkenly. His breath reeked of nothing more than alcohol.

"Take it easy on the beer." Bankotsu said.

"I-I'm'th finnne." Kouga said.

Naraku sat between Shippo and Bankotsu. He poured a beer and paid with quarters. The man savored every sip of the drink, knowing it would be the only one he could afford this week.

"Shouldn't you save the quarters for laundry?" Shippo said.

"It's less humiliating than paying with dims." He answered.

"Well, if it isn't Naraku and Bankotsu." Naraku's head snapped to the side.

"Miroku." He growled.

"Oh yea, I hope you guys don't mind that I invited him. Since he's new I thought this would give him a chance to get to know everyone." Shippo said.

"Yeeaa, and hev g-gavvve me a bonus." Kouga stuttered. He gulped down another beer.

Naraku forced himself to smile. He scratched his nails on the wood under the table. Bankotsu had his palm on his forehead while giving apologetic looks to Naraku.[【6]

"Take a seat." Shippo said.

"Please, I'm off the clock, just call me Miroku." He took a seat next to Bankotsu. Thank god there was a seat separating him from Naraku.

"Gezzz Shippo, why don't you invite Sesshomaru and his bratty brother, too." Naraku said sarcastically.

"Come on, he's a nice guy when you get to know him." Shippo said.

"Suck up." Bankotsu whispered.

Miroku was drinking an expensive drink while talking to some woman wearing a miniskirt. He ordered two more drinks, one for him and her.

"Looks like he's got a way with the ladies." The brunet said.

After Miroku got the girl's number, he headed back to the group.

"How about I buy the next round?" He said.

"Yea more booze" Kouga yelled. His legs wobbled .

"No thanks, I oughta be getting home soon." Naraku said.

"Me, too." Bankotsu followed behind.

"Aww come on, I just got here." Miroku said sadly.[【8]

"Sorry, but I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He growled.

"Me, too." Bankotsu said.

They both left.

"He's like a leech. He keeps hanging on to you." Naraku growled. They walked down the dark streets.

"Do you think he knew you'd be here?"

"Probably. Why else would he hang out with Shippo and Kouga. I'm sure he could find better company."

"Harsh."

The two men decided to head through a few alley ways that were faster than taking the main road. It was dark and the only sounds were the barking dogs and screeching cat, or a car door being shut. Above them, it was cloudy, covering any source of light from the stars or moon. They had to rely on the street lights to find their way.

"Hey, I just realized something." Bankotsu said.

"What?"

"We're in the graveyard gang's territory."

"Oh, that's not good." As soon as he said that there were six guys surrounding him. Some holding chains, others bats and wrenches.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naraku and his sidekick." A tan man stepped forward. He had his hair braided like Bankotsu but he was of lighter skin.

"Nice to see you again, too, Hiten." He chuckled.

Hiten was the leader of a small gang. He and Naraku went to the same school. He had had it out for Naraku since kindergarten. They would fight practically every day in middle school and high school, both competing to be the best.

"Why are you in my territory?" He growled.

"Just passing through."

"Then you'll have to pay the fine or turn around." He sneered. Naraku huffed and closed his eyes.

"Fine, how much?"

"What! Naraku, you must be joking, we can take them." Bankotsu said.

"I'm too tired to fight. I rather pay and get it over with it."

"It's ten dollars each." Hiten said.

Going through his pocket, Naraku pulled out his money. Walking by, he placed the bill in Hiten's open hand. The other man seemed surprised at first but then sneered.

"Glad you finally know who's boss." He said triumphantly. "About time you wised up, but what more can I expect from a daddy's princess." The other men in his gang chuckled.

"I just don't have time to fight you."

"I heard about your dad. I bet he's someone's bitch in jail right now." Before the man could turn his head a fist collided with his face. He was thrown four feet in the air and landed with a thud.

"You bastard, you knocked him out." One of the others said.

They surround the two into a corner. Back to back they readied themselves to fight.

"Two against five." Naraku said.

"Yea, it doesn't seem fair, for them."

The first man swung his chain in the air, there was a sharp hook at the end. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it hurtling towards Bankotsu. He stepped to the side and caught the chain in mid-air. With a strong tug, he pulled the man towards him head first. Bankotsu landed a punch straight in his face, knocking him out.

While he was doing this, another one tried to sneak up on him from behind with a crowbar, but a quick low kick had him landing on his butt. Before he could get up, Bankotsu punched him in the stomach three times. He fell unconscious to the floor.

He was going to brag to Naraku, but he had already knocked out his three and was dusting off his hands.

"What took you so long? I had one more guy and I still finished before you."

They both walked over to a still unconscious Hiten. Naraku rummaged through his pocket, taking his wallet while Bankotsu drew pictures on his face with permanent marker.

"Voila, a masterpiece!" He said. There was a moustache, goggle glasses, and buck teeth drawn on the other man's face.

"You're so childish." Naraku said. Bankotsu checked the other men's pockets and took all of their money.

"Let's get going."

"I got enough money to buy a new TV."

"You're giving me half of that. I did beat the most." Naraku said.

"Sounds fair."

At home Naraku was greeted by a punch to the head by his oldest sister. He crashed head first into the floor.

"Your late again." She growled.

"Calm down, woman." He rubbed his head. A bump was already starting to form.

"Where were you?" She growled.

"Bankotsu and I got jumped by Hiten and his gang on our way home. Don't worry, we beat them."

"He's still around? I thought he moved."

"He moved back a few months ago and has already started building up his gang again. I better watch my back more carefully. Six guys were no problem but sixty is another story."

"Why did you start problems with him?" She asked.

"He insulted dad. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"I understand. Now, be quiet. Kana is sleeping. It is twelve o'clock."

"Help me pay the bills." He pulled out a stack of bills. Then he opened a safe behind a picture of flowers and took the money that was in there.

Kagura had a calculator and started doing the math while Naraku counted the money plus the money he got from those thugs.

"Alright, adding the water, rent, electricity, food shopping and taxes we owe, $1125 dollars this month. Subtract that from the money we have, and there is exactly negative twelve dollars to spare. She sighed.

"Cheer up I can still get a few hundred from that chain I smuggled."

"It's so hard. Maybe you could ask your boss for a raise?"

"Miroku would never give me a raise."

"Then asked Sesshomaru. Isn't he the big dog?"

"Yes, but I don't think he would give me one either. Besides, I've only been working there two months."

"Try."

"I will now go to bed." Naraku picked up all the money and put it in their safe.

The first thing Naraku did when he got to work the next morning was march into Sesshomaru's office. The silver head was sitting quietly reading his newspaper.

"What do you want?" He said without even lifting his eyes from the paper.

"I want a raise." He demanded. Sesshomaru put down the paper and looked at Naraku.

"You must be joking."

"No joke, I want a raise." He slammed his hand down on Sesshomaru's desk.

"And why should I give you a raise? You've only been here a month and I have had people working here for years that still haven't gotten a raise. Plus, your behavior could use improvement."

"I do my job and do it better than anyone here. I've been doing extra hours for weeks without any overtime, and I bring you and Miroku your lunches and pick up your laundry."

"You get paid extra for that." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Your sales have gone up and that phone I helped you with has made you millions. I'm the best employee you have here. You can't deny that."

"Well, I wouldn't say the best but you do do an excellent job. I'll tell you what. After you've worked here for six months come back. I might give you one then."

"I want it now." He growled. There was no way he was going to wait another four months.

"Don't get greedy now. That's more than most people at the company get in five years."

"But… Fine, I'll take it" he marched out. He heard Sesshomaru chuckle before he closed the door.

"I'm simply too generous when it comes to him." Sesshomaru chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naraku walked down the street happier than ever. That golden chain that he stole from Inuyasha was worth much more than he had originally thought. He had sold it to a pawnshop shop for five hundred. With all that money, he could buy brand name food and clothes.

He missed the days when he could eat a bowl of Fruit Loops. Now he ate cereal from bags and they had weird names he never heard of.

He had stopped by the store to pick up something's. He wanted to surprise his sisters with some donuts.

Naraku grabbed the nearest cart and started loading it with goodies. A pound of ham and cheater ,cheddar burgers, shrimp, bread, milk, coffee, a few different types of fruit, juices, pork chops, potatoes , vegetables, and a few sweets went into the cart. All he needed was a bottle of wine and he’d be set.

Turning the corner, he crashed into another cart.

"Watch it." He growled.

"You watch it… Naraku?" A a tall woman with her hair tied up in a pony tail stood in front of him. Naraku had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" he asked stunned. "I thought you moved to Florida."

"I did, but I moved back. Wow, what are the odds we meet up here?. You know, I work next door."

"Really, at the coffee shop?."

"Yea."

"I go there all the time. How come I never see you?"

"Just started today." She smiled at him. Out of her purse popped out a little cat.

"Well, if it isn't the mutant cat., I see you still carry her everywhere." Naraku petted her head. She swatted her paw at him and hissed. Then the cat climbed on Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her nose in the woman's neck.

"Don't call her names. It’s not her fault she was born with two tails." She petted the cat.

"Freacko cato." He said smiling.

"You're so mean!" She joked. "Well, I got to go. Oh, and, sorry about what happen to your dad."

"So you heard about that."

"It was all they talked about on the news for a month. I am really sorry, if you need some one to talk to you know I'm here. I live in the same building as before, if you ever need anything." She strolled off.

________________________________________  
"Naraku brought food." KanaKanna said. She dug threw through the bag looking for something sweet.

"You'll never believe who I saw at the store today."

He placed the rest of the bags on the table.

"Sango." Kagura said.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her walking down the street this morning. We chatted a bit and exchanged numbers. I was going to tell you when you came home, but it looks like you already know."

"What are the odds that we see her again? I lost all connections with her after the divorce."

"I liked aunt Sango. S, she always brought me toys, and her little brother was nice, too." Kanna said.

"Don't expect anything this time, were not married any more remember."

"I'm sure she'll bring me something when she comes to visit."

"She's not coming to visit." Naraku growled.

"Worried that your ex-wife will see what a dump you live in?" Kagura teased.

"Hey, you live here too." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep her distance like you will." Kagura had been putting the food away while they talked.

"Can’t you and Sango get back together again?" Kanna asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Kanny but that's not going to happen. We just don't get a long anymore."

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on her she wouldn't have left you." Kagura hissed.

"Hey, not in front of the kid." He raised his voice slightly.

"Anyhow, how did you pay for all this food?"

"I sold the chain and we still have around four hundred dollars left."

"That's great, what about the raise?"

"He said he’d give me one in four months." Naraku pulled out an apple from the frigged.

"That's good, I guess. We should be able to last till then." She said.

"Hey, big brother, are you still going over to Sesshomaru's house to have dinner tomorrow?" Kanna asked with cheeks full of chocolate.

"Yes, almost forgot."

"Can I go?" She asked.

"No, just me., I'm sure a guy like that hates little kids."

"Awww." She pouted.

"Next time." Naraku said, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't you use some of that money to buy new clothes for the dinner invite? It makes a good impression to look good." Kagura said.

"No way I'm wasting money to try and impress that ass hole. I don't give a damn what he thinks."

"It might give you a shot of getting a bigger raise."

"My work clothes will be fine." He said. Naraku transferred his attention to drink a cup of coffee and flipping threw through the TV channels. Kagura buffed in annoyance and turned away knowing Naraku wasn't going to change his mind.

The next day Naraku was preparing himself to head over to Sesshomaru's. Kagura insisted that he at least take a bath before he went. At the time she was cooking dinner and a knife in her hands. When the woman argued she swung her hands wildly. So Naraku submitted to her wishes.

Naraku washed and blow dried his hair. He then used the iron to get his hair in his perfect curls that he usually wore.

"Perfection." He looked at himself in the mirror and flipped his hair back.

Turning around, he searched for his clothes. There was a pile of clothes neatly folded be the door but there weren't his. There was a red silky shirt and black jeans. They still had there price tags on them.

"Kagura!" He called.

"Yes, big brother?" She called innocently.

"Did you buy me new clothes when I said not to?" He growled.

"Maybe…"

"I told you not to. We did not need to buy this."

"Relaxes, just hide the price tags and you can return them later."

"Smart, but don't be doing things like this behind my back." He dressed slowly.

"Haurry up!, You’rer going to be late." She nagged. Naraku slowed down even more.

"That’s the idea."

He combed his hair again while Kagura fixed his shirt.

"Well, don't you look handsome." She complimented.

"Thanks, I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I was wondering how Sesshomaru's house looks. I it’s probably full of whips, chains and other torture devices. There's rumors that he keeps disobedient workers in his basement in some prison. Of course I know it’s not true but it makes you think." Naraku swallowed hard and placed his wallet in his pants.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's just a dinner at your bosses house. He picks his nose just like every one else."

"No, he pays people to do it for him." He chuckled.

"Good, keep your sense of humor."

"Where's Kanna?"

"She's at a friend’s house, don't worry she'll be fine."

"It’s good she's making friends. The girl can be such a hermit." He picked up the piece of paper with Sesshomaru's address.

"Great, the rich neighborhood. I'm going to have to take three buses to get there."

"Then you better get going." Kagura pushed him out the door.

A long bus ride later, Naraku found him self in front of a giant mansion. It was painted whilte with red ceiling tiles and large windows. There were two balconies, one on each side of the house. In front of the door were stone lions. It resembled a castle more than a house.

Something was tugging at Naraku's mind. It all seemed familiar. But after another look around, and few minutes of thinking, he couldn't figure out what so he ignored it.

To even get into the property he had to go past a toll booth.

"Name?" The guard in the booth asked.

"Naraku Hekkio."

"Go." He pressed a button and the gates opened.

Naraku had to walk the distance of a whole block before he reached the house. The front yard was decorated in white and red flowers. Hedges pushes were trimmed and shaped into animals, mostly dogs. There was a giant statue of a dog in the middle. Water was shooting from its mouth and into the fountain. The road was cobble and little flowers were carved in it.

Reaching the door, he knocked a few times. Waiting a minute, a young girl dressed in a maid outfit opened the door. She had curly brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Mr. Naraku, I presume. Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for you. Fallow me please." Her voice was soft and light.

She lead Naraku threw through many hallways and rooms, each one decorated and filled with antics antique or paintings. She stopped in front a door and knocked softly before slightly opening the door.

"Mr. Naraku is here, sir."

"Good, send him in." 

She bowed and stepped aside letting him slip inside before closing the door.

Sesshomaru’s home office was smaller then the one at his work. It was neat and old fashion. The old bear skin rug and antic antique furniture made it seem like he had gone back in time. On his desk was a ‘60 d's radio, no doubt costing thousands of dollars.

"New clothes, Naraku? They looked very nice." He said looking at him from head to toe.

"These are just old rags I had laying around." He tucked the price tag deeper inside his shirt.

"You're late."

It was seven fifth-teen and he was supposed to be there at six- thirty.

"It took me a while to find you home. I never been to this part of town."

"Really? That surprises me." Sesshomaru stood up from his desk.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour. How about I give you a tour?"

He knob.

Sesshomaru took him threw through room after room. There were so many, Naraku couldn't keep track. He room was a specific place for something. There was an art room, filled with paintings, clay bowls and statues. A wood shop room that, that's had saw, chains and axes. Naraku made a mental note to avoid that one. A video game room with every game know to man, and , a movie from which was a theater with a projector.

Sesshomaru said his favorite was the pool room. It had a giant indoor pool that cause waves to form if you pressed a button. Naraku liked the room too because of the hot tube on the side.

The CEO even had his own museum with really dinosaur bones and Egyptian artifacts. The room itself was heavily guarded.

"Now this room really caused me a pretty penny. Especially that little dinosaur over there. It's called a Tetorialsoures . It roamed the earth a billion years ago in Africa. I believe it's a plant eater. Any way, I had to basically threaten the museum to sell it to me." He laughed. Naraku was pretty sure he did have to threaten some one to get it.

"Oh, but this one was a little easier to get." Sesshomaru directed his attention to some golden crown in cased in a glass box.

"I bought it in the black market. It was the crown of some Amazon princess 1600 hundreds . Of course some heads had to roll to obtain it." His voice was a little more stern.

"This one it my favorite. L, look—" He pulled Naraku across the room to another glass case. Inside was a white dog statue no bigger than his hand. It was very old. Some of the details had faded but you could still see some inscriptions. Sesshomaru opened the case in with the most gentleness Naraku had ever seen, and he caressed the statue in his hand.

"It belonged to my father but a long time ago we lost it. It has's been in the family for generations and it was a big tragedy when it was gone. It took me seven years but I tracked it down and got it back." He kissed the head. Naraku watched as his lips gently touched the stone before pulling away. He placed it back in the case and turned towards him. The silver haired man clasped his hands and smiled.

"Dinner should be ready by now. Let’s go eat. I'll show you more of my house later."

The dinner room was just as impressive as the other rooms. A long table that could serve forty people was placed in the center. High above was a crystal chandelier. There were three maids and one butler. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table with Naraku next to him. Inuyasha was right in front of him while , Rin sat on the other side of the younger brother. With only the four of them, the table looked so empty.

"Is there any one else?" Naraku asked.

"No, just us."

The maids put bowls of water on the table and Naraku dipped his hands in them a few times before drying them with his napkin.

"Aww, I was hoping he’d drink it like soup like in those TV shows." Rin said.

"I know the difference between hot water and soup." He said bitterly.

The maids then took the water bowls away.

"Just wait till you try the foods. The sheaf chef is amazing in the kitchen." She said happily. Naraku noticed that Inuayasha was still glaring at him.

"Be careful, your face might freeze like that." He said.

"Shut up old man."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. The younger brother closed his mouth and turned his head.

"My apologies, Naraku. He's just getting out of his teens and still has a lot of growling up to do."

"It’s fine, I don't get along with teens well myself."

The maids came back holding platters of food. A plate of oysters were placed in front of him.

"I thought we could try some appetizers before the main course. There's shrimp cock tail, oysters, bread sticks, caviar and dumplings."

"Yuck, caviar." Inuauyasha said.

"Manners." SesshoumaruSesshomaru warned.

"I agree. Who ever thought fish eggs would taste good was mental." Naraku said.

"It’s nice to see you have something in common but I love caviar." Rin said. She put a spoon full of it in her mouth.

Naraku started to eating the oysters. They were salty and chewy. He closed his eyes to savor the taste. It was like being at the beach, smelling the salty air, feeling the cool breeze. It all All seemed so real, so good. It was a long time before he swallowed. Before the maids had come back, Naraku had emptied the platter.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the main course appeared on the table.

"I didn't know what you would like so I ordered steak, fresh water salmon, grilled ribs and lobster."

Watering at the mouth, Naraku had to control himself from digging right in. He still had his dignity and looking like a pig wouldn't be dignifying. Slowly, he took the fork and knife and cut him self a piece of stake but then a maid swatted his hand.

"We will serve you." She said. She cut him a piece s of stake steak and gave him the lobster tail. She also poured him a glass of wine.

"The wine was imported straight from France just for this night." Each person had their own wine bottle except Rin who was drinking piñna cola with out alcohol.

"It’s good." Naraku said. It tasted like cherry blossom and peaches. When his glass was half empty the maid quickly refilled it. She did this several times as Naraku drank more wine than food.

"Just leave the bottle sweet heart." He said.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to get too drunk. The night just started." Sesshoumaru said.

After dinner, a beautiful dessert was served. There was some Italian name that Naraku couldn't remember and it was topped with vanilla ice cream which was hand made.

"It’s very sweet and creamy." He said taking another bite. Getting an idea Naraku, made a hole in his ice cream and poured a few drops of the wine in it. The mixture of vanilla and peaches was amazing. Looking over he saw that Inuayasha was copying him.

"Lady Rin, you have a call from Mr. Shippo." A butler said.

“Can May I be excused?" She asked Sesshoumaru. He nodded. The girl got up and skipped out the room.

The maids came and took the empty plates.

"Now that dinner is over, let’s go relax in the living room. It’s where I keep my best wine." Naraku happily followed him after he said that. Of course the man couldn't just take him straight to the wine. He had to show him every room in between first.

“The back yard has a lovely garden. Would you like to see it?"

"No, I'm fine. Kind of tired through."

"Maybe some wine will wake you up."

"It probably won’t because it's getting late." He yawned.

The living room itself looked like it came from a sixty's movie. The chairs were big and red, and a circle rug was between them. A blazing fire burned behind the metal fence in the chimney. There was a box of cigars on the table. Laying happily on the rug were two Dobermans—they were big and strong. There threatening growl caused Naraku to jump when he walked in.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru barked. The dog stopped and put there their heads on the floor still looking up at there their master.

"They’re really nice, when they get to know you. You'll find that there they’re the gentles creatures you ever seen." As Naraku walked by, the dogs growled lowly.

He sat him self in the arm chair on the right while Sesshomaru stood next to him. The other man gently brushed a strand of hair out of Naraku's face. He hummed softly and walked to a cupboard.

Naraku was taken back by the warmth of his touch. It sent a shiver threw through his body. He turned his head away and blushed.

The sliver silver haired pulled out a bottle of wine and two glass cups. He pasted passed one to Naraku and poured him a glass.

"Tell me what this one tastes like." He said softly. Using both hands he gently pressed the cool cup to his mouth. As the golden liquid smoothed over his tongue, he was sent traveling to a world of sunlight and berries. It was like he could taste the cool summer breeze.

"It tastes like sunlight, summer and berries. It's very old as well."

"You're good at this. The berries that were used to make it were planted late in spring but absorbed a lot of sunshine, and they werere a little magical too because they were at the peak of ripeness when a solar eclipse happen. And the year was 1870."

"Wow, old." He took another sip of the magical drink. It was so delouse delicious he nearly wanted to smile.

"Here, it might taste better with one of these." He had a dusty old box. He blew the dust off right in front of Naraku's face.

"My eyes." He rubbed his eyes.

"Wait, stop."

Sesshomaru gently grabbed Naraku's wrist and pulled them away from his face. Carefully, he opened his eye and blew the dust off. His sweet breath brushed over the other man’s face.

"Better?" Toto embarrassed to talk, Naraku nodded.

"So what's the deal with Rin?" He said hoping to make things less awkward.

"One day when I was out hunting I discovered a small child torn to pieces by a pack of wolves. She was alive but barely. I rushed her to the nearest hospital. I stayed near her bed till she awoke. The first thing she said was, thank you. I discovered that she had no parents or relatives so I decided to keep her as my own. Of course she need months of medical care before she was fully recovered."

"Impressive, I must say I'm amazed. You carry the responsibility of a malty multi-billion corporation, caring for your brother, and taking care of a child and only at the age of 24. It's a miracle you didn't go mad."

"How did you know I was twenty- four?"

"I heard an employee mention it once." Naraku took another sip of wine. He was starting to get a serious buzzing feeling.

"I'm not the only one who has taken on a lot of responsibility." Sesshomaru sat on the arm of the chair, very close to Naraku. It made him a little uncomfortable, so he scooted a few inches away. Frowning, SesshoumaruSesshomaru continued with what he was saying.

"You work a full- time job and care for your two sisters. You have been doing a lot of unpaid over -time recently. I can only imagine how exhausted you must be."

To prove his point, Naraku yawned. Taking advantage that he was distracted Sesshomaru scooted even closer to him. He leaned against him till they were sitting in the same chair, hips pressed together.

Naraku jumped up spilling his wine on the floor. Sweating hard, he backed away a few feet, in shock.  
,  
"I-—ah— have to use the bathroom." He ran down the hall way leaving a depressed Sesshomaru sitting alone in an empty room.

Naraku speed walks down the hall looking for a bathroom. He got lost several times before a maid pointed him in the right direction. The bathroom was completely white with a golden counter and velvet towels hanging from hooks. The bath tub was circular and big enough for Naraku to lay down and open his legs and arms with out touching the sides.

He dipped his head in water and rubbed his face a few times before drying with a towel. The man took a deep breath and sighed. Surely, he was just imagining it. There was no way Sesshomaru did those things on purpose.

His heart pounded when he remembered the way Sesshoumaru touched his face. It was a seductive touch, if he ever saw one.

He spent ten minutes in the bath room till until he calmed down enough to go back. He would just tell SesshoumaruSesshomaru he had to leave. No problem, just say it was a family emergency.

He walked into the room to see Sesshomaru sitting in the other chair drink a cup of wine. He passed a glass to him and smiled. Naraku slowly drank it.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now."

"So early, why?"

"Family problems. I have to go home straight away."

"Would you like me to drive you.? It’s late and the streets can be dangerous."

"No-—No, I'll be perfectly fine. I'll see you at work Monday." He finished off the glass before setting it on the table.

Turning around, he was ready to bolt out the door but a strong hand grabbed his arm. He realized immediately that Sesshomaru really close, there their faces inches apart. He stared up into his golden eyes. They were filled with so much emotion, concern, seriousness, sadness, and love.

"Do you feel it yet?" He asked, pulling Naraku closer to him till until there their waists pressed against each other.

"W-What are you…"

Naraku felt his legs give way. He would have collapse to the floor if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. He was now in the other man’s strong embrace.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice. I couldn't let you leave when you were so close in my grasp. I tried seducing you, but it only pushed you away."

Naraku tried to get sit up, but his arms gave in.

"Shhh, close your eyes and sleep." He said lovingly. He pushed stray strands of hair off Naraku's face.

At this point, Naraku wasn't strong enough to raise his head. He could feel his mind slipping away.

What a fool he was to willingly go into the enemies home. Sesshomaru must have poisoned him.

But Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him in dangerously or showing any signs of violent aggression towards him.

Naraku noticed that whatever he had done to him made his body feel cold. He shivered and shook uncontrollably. Then a wave of unbearable heat washed over him. It was like he was running a high fever or had been in the sun for hours. Naraku's face was covered in sweat. It only lasted a minute till until it turned back to freezing cold. His body kept getting hot and cold flashes.

He cried out in pain. The dark haired man closed his eyes and whimpered. A warm hand caressed his face with pure tenderness.

"It’s almost over my love." He whispered. He smiled down at him sweetly. Sesshomaru held the trembling body tightly. There was nothing in the world that could of have made him let go.

Naraku's eyes widened. He recognized that smile, those golden eyes, those silver locks. How was it possible he didn't remember him till until now?

"S-Sessy." He whimpered with the last of his energy.

"That's right, I'm so glad you remembered." Sesshomaru's lips came down on his in a passionate kiss. He entered and explored Naraku's mouth. He bit teasingly bit at the plump lips presented in front of him.

A signal tear ran down the raven- haired’s face . Sesshomaru used his thumb to whip wipe it away.  
"Do not cry my darling. Everything will be alright. Or maybe it's a tear of joy." He smiled again.

"Sesshy…" Naraku repeated before his eyes closed.

"I'm right here, my love. You're safe in my arms and nothing will ever take you away from me again. You’er mine, only mine. Now and forever."

Sesshomaru picked the sleeping beauty up and carried him bridal style to his room. He gently laid him on the bed. A hand ran up Naraku's chest, fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

"It’s been so long since I seen saw your beautiful body uncovered., I want to see it again."

Flash back

A twenty-six year old Naraku wearing a high school uniform took a seat right next to a small, delicate dedicate young man. He had long silver hair and big eye lashes with a small nose and big pink lips. His frame was skinny and a little short. His cheeks were rosy pink, and eyes big and bright. The sixteen year old walked with his eyes to the ground and hardly spoke a word. He avoided most people and stayed in the corner away from the spot light.

"Hi, my name is Naraku. What's yours?" He said friendly. He extended his hand.

"Oh, I'm —ah— S-SesshoumaruSesshomaru." The boy said shyly. Sesshomaru slowly shook his hand.

"This may seems sudden, but you're the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this week?" The boy blushed immensely.

"I-I… What I want to say is… it’s just that I … yes." He finally said. He turned his gaze away, blushing like crazy.

"Great, we’ll see a movie this Friday. How about we have lunch together?" He nobbed.

"Aren’t you a little old for high school?"

"No, I'm nineteen. I just got held back a year. Not because of my grades though. You see, I got into a really bad car accident last year and was hospitalized for eight months. I need to re-take the same year."

"Oh, that’s terrible, I'm glad you're alright now though." He said lowly.

"Don't be. If that had never happened then I wouldn't have come to this school and I would have never met you."

The boy blushed again. Naraku had grabbed his hand and rubbed the knuckles gently before kissing it.

The girls in the back ground all had bloody noses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
SesshoumaruSesshomaru sat up the unconscious man and started removing his shirt. It was hard to get his arms out of the sleeve, but after several minutes of tugging he managed to slip it off. He took note of the price tags still attached to hit and shook his head in amusement.

"Old rags, huh?" hHe neatly folded the shirt and placed it on the near by shelf.

He let his eyes wander over the other’s exposed chest: h. His skin light and pale, with pink nipples, and t. The muscles tightly formed. He ran his hand over his lower belly. Smooth, and soft, he thought. His hand ran up his abdomen till until he reached a nipple. SesshoumaruSesshomaru gently rubbed it with his thumb. The sleeping man flinched.

"You really have kept in shape all these years." He whispered.

He climbed on the bed and on top of Naraku so that he was sitting on his belly.

"If I recall correctly, you liked it when I played with these." Using both hands, he pinched each nipple tenderly. His index finger flicking them occagainlyoccasionally. SesshoumaruSesshomaru's hands pulled the skin away from the body and meassaged them till until they turned red. He continueds to abuse the sensitive skin even after his nipples hardened.

"They’re going to hurt later." He muttered while lowering his head.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to the nub, kissing it. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tough around the skin. His teeth teased it with soft nibbles. While doing this his other hand pinched the other nipple. Soon his kiss trailed up Naraku's chest to his neck, a wet tongue went back down and up continuously. He nibbled on the tender skin of Naraku's neck. Naraku subconsciously turned his face in the other direction. When he did that Sesshoumarutook it as an invitation to leave kisses on the other side.

Sesshoumaru left love- bite marks all over his chest. He traveled trailed his tongue up the side of the other’s neck. He felt the body under him shiver.

"You'll be more comfortable with out these."

Sesshoumaru easily unbuttoned and pulled down Naraku's pants. He also took his socks and shoes off. Now the only thing covering him were was his underwear, and Sesshoumaru had no attention on letting him keep it.

First, he slide his hands down his thighs. Naraku giggled and closed his legs.

"Tsk, tsk, you can not hide what is mine." He spread them again.

"Now, let me take a look at the family jewels." His fingers curved around the elastic of his underwear. Ever so slowly he pulled them down. His eyes gleamed with excitement. He tossed the useless fabric to the floor.

Looking down, he found the most perfectly shaped penis he ever saw, not too long or short and just the right amount of thickness.

He curled his index finger around it and stroked down.

"Arrgg mhh…" Naraku moaned.

"What? Don't like that? What about this?"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his whole hand around it and stroked it. He rubbed his thumb over the tip getting a gasp from Naraku.

"You make a lot of noise for some one who is unconscious." He smirked. He cupped Naraku's balls gently rolling them around in his palm. "You’re starting to get hard." He whispered.

A sneaky finger creeped lower, sliding over the skin under his balls till until it reached his soft ass. The finger pushed between the cheeks till until his found the wrinkle of his anus. He felt the skin twitch when he rubbed it.

SesshoumaruSesshomaru pulled his hand away quickly and looked around. He went threw through his drawer till until he found a small bottle.

"Almost forgot the lube." He roughly flipped Naraku's body onto his stomach. He didn't mean to be rough but he got over- excited. Covering his fingers with the oil, he placed the bottle to the side.

Assiduously he keeled between Naraku's legs. Taking a deep breath, he dripped some of the oil down the others man’s crack. His fingers positioned themselves at his opening. Slowly, he pushed inside the virgin walls. It was tight, really tight and warm.

Naraku cried out in pain and tried to turn around. Sesshomaru pressed his other hand on his back pinning the sleeping beauty down. He whimpered in his sleep.

"Shhh, the pain will stop soon." He said, trying to sooth him. Sesshomaru kissed up along his shoulder blade and massaged his penis as his finger slowly stretched him.

Naraku's eyes squinted up in discomfort when a second finger was added. Sesshomaru tried to be as gentle as possible but blood was coating his fingers.

"It's just because I'm stretching muscles that have never been stretch. Girls bleed their first time, why don't males?" He said to reassure himself. 

"Sessy…" Naraku muttered in his sleep.

"Such a sweet voice. Are you dreaming about me, dear? I hope so."

Sesshoumaru thrusted his fingers a few times before he pulled them out, he then turned Naraku on his back again. Sesshomaru sweetly stroked his hair and twirled it around his fingers.

"Do not threat, I will not take you now while you sleep. I want are our first time to mean something. You have to be awake for our embrace but that doesn't mean we can't find pleasure in each other’s bodies."

Sesshoumaru unbutton his pants and slid them off showing his own impressive man hood. He had not worn underwear, knowing he would be doing something like this tonight. He was already fully hard and ready to go. He then removed his shirt so they were both complete naked.

Sesshoumaruleaned him against the bed frame so he was sitting back on it. He pressed Naraku's chest with against his, there their arousal touching. The CEO moaned from the friction. He noted how perfectly there their bodies fit together, like a puzzle pieces. My other half. Wrapping his arms around Naraku, he began to grind against him.

There Their arousal rubbed together sending immense pleasure threw through his body. Sesshomaru left bruising kisses all over Naraku's jaw and lips. He nibbled his ear hard, drawing blood. Despite his argue urge to bite the older man he moved slow and gently. His hands traveled between his thighs massaging them with tantalizing fingers. He teased Naraku's nipples with soft touches while using one hand to stroke there their erections together. There was no place on Naraku's neck that hadn't been kissed.

"I want us to come together." He moaned. He rubbed faster, there their chests sliding against each other. The silvernette could feel himself getting close. It was building up, ready to come out.

Since he always found a way to get what he wanted he got Naraku to cum at the same time. Still knocked out, Naraku cried in bliss when he came. His cum and Sesshoumaru's mixed together, dripping down bother of there their bodies.

Sesshoumaru clasps collapsed on top of him, both of them were breathing hard. The CEO stayed there enjoying the feeling of being close to the other. After ten minutes of resting he got up and stretched.

Looking down at Naraku a smiled played across his face and kissed him again. Using his strong arms, he picked him up bridal style again. Bringing the man close to his face, he rubbed his nose into his neck.

"Come, we will need to clean you up. Can’t have you waking up covered in sperm, even if some of it's yours."

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru didn't have his own bathroom in his room so he would have to carry him out of it. Luckily it was late and Rin would be asleep and hopefully Inuayasha as well. Even the servants would have gone to bed by now. But just in case he put on a robe and covered Naraku with a blanket.

"Don't want any one seeing what are for my eyes only." He said while wrapping Naraku up.

Sesshoumaru had decided to take him to the bathroom in the east wing. Sure, it was risky. He could have easily used the one down the hall from his room but the one on the east wing was built like a hot tube. They could both use it at the same time and the bubbles and steam would sooth the sours and bruises that were starting to form on Naraku's body.

In the bathroom, Sesshoumaru carefully put the limp body on the floor. Then he locked the door behind him and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature so it was hot but not burning hot. While the tube filled up, he poured scented soups and bath oils into it. Bubbles started to form as the rushing water from the faucet mixed it all together.

Sesshoumaru picked his sleeping love up and placed him in the tube so he was sitting on the seat inside. Sesshoumaru quickly joined him. In the tub, he pressed a button that made the water start to bubble.

The water had already washed away the cum from their bodies. The CEO used a soaped sponge to wash Naraku's face. His touches were soft and gentle as he cleaned them. He took note of all the marks that were starting to show themselves.

"I'm sorry that I was rough with you. I guess I got over excited. It's just that I dreamed of touching you again for years." He stroked Naraku's cheek with the back of his hand. After half an hour of enjoying the tub he pulled the drain plug.

"Don't want you to get all wrinkly." He chuckled. He put his robe back on and wrapped Naraku in a towel. In a quick speed, he started walking back to his room. He reached the door and turned the knob but then…

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said. He rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she got a good look at them her jaw dropped open.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Naraku simply got drunk and fell in the pool and passed out. To make sure he wouldn't get sick I took his wet clothes off and now I'm going to lay him down on a bed so he can sleep of the alcohol." He said, sweating.

Rin put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Listen dad I may be naive at time but I'm not stupid. Did you and him have sex?"

"No, we didn't have sex." Hhe said.

"What did you do and why is he unconscious?"

"He's just passed out." He said.

"I know the difference between passing out from a overdose of alcohol and unconsciousness. I've seen Inuyasha pass out plenty of time." She growled.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Shhh, you might wake up my brother." The last thing he wanted was for Inuyasha to fined out about this. This wasn't the plan they had made.

"Fine, Rin, if you really want the truth I'll tell you. Naraku is my secret lover and we have been secretly going out for weeks. We were in the hot tube naked when he decided to get a beer. But he slipped and hit his head and passed out. I'm taking him to my room so he can rest and recover. Now that you know this, you must promise to keep it a secret. If this were to get out it would ruin both mine and his life. You can't tell anyone not even Naraku. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone and if he finds out he'll never forgive me." He took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru hoped his nose hadn't gotten any longer. 

"Really?" Rin said, shocked.

"Yes, you mustn't tell a soul." He tightened his grip on Naraku.

"Well, I don't mind having a gay father, but you and Naraku.… I never saw that coming. I thought you two hated each other."

"Just an act, were very much in love." To prove his point point, he kissed his cheek.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha. He turns into quiet quite a blabber mouth when he gets drunk. I wouldn't want this information slipping out."

"You’er right there. Inuyasha can't shut up for squat. One time, he told Shippo I didn't need to start wearing bras till until I was 13. Any way, I'm happy for you two. You make a cute couple. But just one question, if you and him are together, why is he always flirting with Kikiyo? I heard they started making out in the elevator. One guy even said he saw them grouping each other in the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru grinned his teeth and dug his nails deep into Naraku's skin, no doubt leaving marks. It took all his strength to remain calm and not go kick that slut’s ass. He would have to do something about her later.

"Lies, all lies. Sure, Naraku may pretend to flirt with her but it’s just pretended. He doses it so nobody gets suspicious. Would you even consider the possibility that Naraku was gay before tonight and much less that I was his lover? Every one knows how much he despises me… again it’s just an act." 

"But…"

"Things are much more different behind the closed doors of my office." 

Rin pounded his her fist into the palm of her open palm.

"That's why he goes in there so much and stays so long." She said in realization.

"Exactly, now if you would excused me, it’s really late and I'm tired. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Alright, I hope you two have nice dreams."

Once she was gone, Sesshoumaru took a breath in relief.

"That was far too close for comfort." 

In his room, Sesshoumaru removed his robe and Naraku's blanket, so they could both lie together in the comfortable bed. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and brought Naraku closer to him till until there their bodies were pressed together. He then enclosed the raven- haired man in a tight hug. Naraku's body was moved till until his head rested on the other’s chest and his arm was placed on the other’s stomach. It looked like he was willingly snuggling with him.

Sesshoumaruran his hand up and down his back, feeling the soft skin. He kissed Naraku one more time before lying down.

"Soon, it will be like this all the time . But for now, I will cherish these brief moments. Oh, I almost forgot."

Sesshoumaru got up from his bed and walked to the dresser where he turned off the camera and hid the film in his sock drawer.

"I have to get that turned into a CD later." He went back to snuggling with his sleeping captive.

"Mine and only mine…, that bitch Kikiyo can go fuck herself., I'm not sharing." He whispered. Soon, he was as asleep as Naraku had been the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naraku awoke to a soreness all over his body. It hurt to move. Groaning, he buried his head in the pillow.

The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. He knew by the chilling air hitting his back. Then there was an agonizing headache. It felt like someone was banging drums in his head. The next thing was that there was someone else in the bed. Whoever it was, was right next to him generating a lot of heat. His mind was still foggy and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep but then a foot wiggled against his.

Turning around, he hissed at the pain from his lower region. Why did his ass hurt so much? Moving his head to the side he sees a body completely covered by the blanket. Quietly Naraku pulled the blanket away.

A young girl with black hair and blue eyes stared up at him. She looked nervous and scared.

"Did we have sex?" He covered his face with his hands. The light was too strong and hurt his eyes. The girl nodded.

She said some words in French then got up and started getting dress. She wore a maid’s outfit.

"So you’re one of Sesshomaru's servants?" He groaned out. She nodded again. Quickly the girl left the room and brought back a cup of gingerly, then she bowed and left and didn't come back.

"Fuck, I don't remember anything. I must have gotten really wasted yesterday. Where am I?"

It took him several tries before he could successfully stand up. His legs wobbled as he walked to the mirror. He was shocked to see that his body was completely covered in bruises.

"Damn, what did that girl do to me?" He bent down to pick up his pants. A stinging pain went up his back. A thought crossed his mind. Did she use a dildo?

It seemed possible since his ass was so sore.  
Naraku searched his mind for any clue on how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was eating dinner at Sesshomaru's place.

He looked around. The silk sheets on the bed was enough to convince him that he was still in Sesshomaru's house.

He got dress quickly and walked fast down the hallway. Hopefully, he could get out of here without running in to anyone. Naraku spent half an hour wandering through hallways and rooms. The house was just so big he couldn't find his way out. He almost ran into Inuyasha once but he had hidden behind a large potted plant just in time.

After several more minutes of wandering, he had found the front door. He was walking out when someone called his name.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"Did you sleep well? I hoped my bed was comfortable enough for you." Sesshomaru held a cup of coffee in his hand and wore a red, long-sleeved robe that only reached his knees.

"Your bed?"

"Yes, my bed. Did it suit your taste?"

"Oh, yes, it was very nice. I feel completely refreshed."

"Glad to hear it." A smirk had spread across his face. Naraku hissed when another headache came.

"Come stay for breakfast. Some food and coffee will soak up any alcohol left in your body."

Sesshomaru had to grab his hand and lead him to the table because he didn't have the strength to do it on his own.

"My head hurts so badly and I feel so week. This never happens when I drink." He groaned. Naraku swallowed hard, his mouth was completely dry. Sesshomaru poured him a glass of water.

"Just the side effects." He whispered.

"What?" Naraku slowly drank the water. The cool liquid running down his dry throat was soothing and helped clear his mind.

"It's probably just the side effects of the alcohol. I’ll get someone to bring you an ice bag." He sent one of the nearby servants to do it.

"What happened yesterday?" He was about to fall forward but Sesshomaru caught him. He leaned on the other man for support.

"Relax, you just drank too much and I didn't think it was responsible of me to just let you go out that late so drunk. So I insisted that you stay the night. I told one of my new maids to escort you to a guest room but you see she does not speak Japanese and it was rather difficult to communicate with her. She accidentally took you to my room, so I did the gentlemanly thing and stayed in another room."

"Thank you" Naraku whispered.

"It was nothing. It’s nice having guests. I get them rarely." The maid had come back with the ice pack. Sesshomaru took it and held it on his forehead.

Rin had walked in and made a girly squeal. "That's so cute." she looked at her father letting Naraku lean on him and holding an ice bag to his head.

"Don't make so much noise Rin, Naraku has a headache." He winked at her. She nodded and took a seat.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked Naraku.  
"I wouldn't refuse eggs and bacon and a cup of orange juice on the side."

"Very well, but instead of juice have coffee. It will help with your headache." Sesshomaru ordered his maids to make the food.

Inuyasha walked in to see the astonishing site in front of him—his brother using a napkin to wipe Naraku's forehead. Growling, he took a seat.

"What's he still doing here?" He snarled.

"Inuyasha, that is no way to treat a guest." Rin said to him as if he were a small child.

"Why is he here?" He repeated.

"Your brother let me stay because I drank too much yesterday."

"Heck."

By now breakfast had been served. It was fleshly made eggs and bacon with a hot cup of coffee. It looked good, but Naraku didn't have much of an appetite. He was feeling a little sick. So sick that he had to clutch his stomach.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He whimpered. Someone had brought out a trashcan. It reached Naraku just in time for him to vomit into it.

"Should we call a doctor?" Rin asked.

"No, No I'm…" he vomited again. Naraku vomited three more times before his stomach was empty.

"You should lay down." Sesshomaru said. He had to help him to the nearest sofa.

"You're running a high fever." Rin had pressed her hand to his forehead. "Inuyasha, go call a doctor." No one notice that Sesshomaru was biting his lip.

"Maybe we should move him to a bed?" 

Naraku was burning up. Another ice pack was placed on his head.

"We shouldn't move him till the doctor gets here." Sesshomaru said. He placed a pillow under the sick man’s head.

"My head hurts." He moaned.

"Relax, sweetie, help will be here soon." Rin stroked his cheek.

Twenty minutes passed before a doctor arrived.

"Let's see the patient." He said. Naraku had already passed out from overheating. Quickly, the doctor examined him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle. He poured some of the pink liquid inside down his throat.

Naraku woke up and started coughing violently.

"There we go all better. Just give him two spoonfuls of this for the next couple of days and he'll be fine. Mr. Sesshomaru can I have a word?"

"Certainly."

Outside the room they talked.

"I think he was exposed to a dangerous drug. On the street, they call it Pink Swirl."

"You think?"

"Yes. It's impossible to tell. The only clues are the side effects but only a small number of people get them. The person drugged is knocked out immediately for about eight hours. When they wake up they have no memory of the last two hours before they were drugged. The Pink Swirl is special and highly expensive because no doctor or blood test can detect it. The only way you know you had it was because of the side effects but like I said it’s rare to experience any. And your friend over there is very unlucky. He got all the side effects, headaches, high fever, nausea, vomiting, stomach pain, and dizziness. I never seen anyone get them all, it's a first for me and probably in history." Sesshomaru listened quietly absorbing the information. That's one drug I'm never using again. I'm sorry my love I did mean to hurt you.

"The good part is that he will recover but it will take a few days. I suggest giving him plenty of rest. He'll have headaches and stomach pains for a while, but after today the worst of it will be over. I'm more concerned on how the drug got into his system. It’s quite hard to come by. If I may, I would like to ask him a few questions." He tried to go back in the room but Sesshomaru blocked him.

"I'm sorry doctor but the best thing for Naraku right now is rest. When he calms down a bit I will ask him about it. Then any information I know will be turned into the police. But I do not think it is best to trouble him with such matters while he is still recovering."

"I suppose you are right, but if you don't mind me asking what is he to you?"

"He's my husband." The doctor seemed surprise but he kept the shock out of his voice.

"Well, you certainly take good care of him but from now on watch him a little more carefully."

"Don't worry I will." He paid the doctor and showed him out. Walking back in the room, he saw Rin fussing over Naraku, and Inuyasha leaning against the wall looking at them.

"He's better, brother, but still had a fever and stomach pains. What did the doctor say?"

"Just normal food poisoning. He probably got it from the oysters. He ate basically all of them."

"I had one and I feel just fine." Inuyasha said.

"Probably because he ate so many. The doctor said he shouldn't be moved for a couple of days. We'll keep him here until he feels better. I don't need him suing me for poisoning him, now do I?" He walked over to the couch. Naraku was in the fetal position clutching his belly.

Rin held the ice bag to his head and stroked his hair while humming smoothly.

"Shhh, Shhh. Everything will be all right." She patted the whimpering man’s back.

"He's in real pain dad. What the doctor say?”

"Food poisoning, from the oysters."

"Then shouldn't he have diarrhea or something?"

"He had stomach pain, the diarrhea might come later." Note to self: sneak laxatives into his food later. That way it will be convincing to him and the other two.

"He should be fine in a few days, but for now let's move him to a more comfortable location."

Naraku groaned in pain and clutched his belly tighter. A wave of guilt rushed through Sesshomaru. He kneeled next to him and put his hand on Naraku's side.

"Listen I'm going to have to carry you to a bed. Is that all right? It will be more comfortable and private." He nodded.

"Don't squeeze my stomach." He moaned.

Sesshomaru carefully pushed his arms under Naraku's legs and back. Without putting pressure on his belly he lifted him up.

Naraku found the strength to utter a few words. "If you ever tell anyone I let you carry me like this I'll cut off your cock." Even in his weakened state his voice was still threatening and intimidating.

"It will be our little secret." He whispered.

Sesshomaru carried him to the nearest bed room and placed him softly on the bed. He returned to being in the fetal position, but this time his body started shaking uncontrollably. Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over him but he only threw it to the floor.

"I'm hot." He complained.

"Rin" he said knowing that she and Inuyasha had followed him. "Turn on the air condition."

The CEO started removing the man’s cloths, starting with his shirt. Naraku didn't resisted, he knew its was so the cool air cold reach his body faster.

"His body it covered in dark marks, is he allergic to shell food." Rin said shocked. He looked like a giraffe with all those dots.

"No, those are bruises." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Rin blushed and gazed at her dad knowingly.

"How he get them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw that French made come out of his room this morning, her shirt was unbuttoned and she wasn't wearing any stockings." Sesshomaru whispered to him. Rin didn’t hear him.

"I told you she was a slut."

"She looked good naked. Too bad I don't remember fucking her." Naraku said, half awake, half asleep and all delusional from the fever.

On one notice Sesshomaru balled his hands up in a fist at the compliment Naraku gave the maid. He should have used a fatter woman.

Before leaving Naraku, Sesshomaru gave him a few pills to sooth the pain. Unknown to anyone, he had slipped a laxative in there.

"Sleep well, Naraku, hope you get better soon." Rin said.

"Don't worry I will contact your family and tell them what had happen." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku had already fallen asleep by the time they left the room.

"Are you sure it's ok to just leave him alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"He'll be fine." Sesshomaru reassured.

Naraku jumped out of bed three hours later. Somehow he found the strength to crawl to the bathroom. In all his life, he had never had diarrhea so bad. The worst part was that he started vomiting while doing it. He vomited into some vase in the bathroom. You had no idea how gross it is to have things coming out both your ends at the same time. He had to flush the toilet six times and nearly filled up the foot-high vase before he was done. His throat and ass were both burning.

"Are you okay in there, Naraku?" Rin tapped on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." He croaked. He vomited again, at the same time other things came out his back end.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

Finally, after who knows how long the vomiting and diarrhea stopped. Naraku washed his ass in the shower and gargled some mouth wash he found. He had to crawl out the bathroom since he still couldn't walk. It was unbelievably embrasing to find Rin sitting the bed watching him. She came and helped him to the bed before heading to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Naraku warned.

"P.U.” She said. Holding her breath, she closed the door.

"Well, hopefully your stomach will stop hurting you now. I'll send a maid in to go clean up the bathroom… in an hour or two. They don't deserve to be punished like that." She joked.

"I'm exhausted, but my belly does feel better." Naraku laid back down

"Sleep a little more." Rin suggested.

She left him in the room again.

"That sounds like a good idea.

When Naraku awoke again it was to arms wrapped around him.

"Naraku…" His sisters said. Slowly and difficultly he sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"When Sesshomaru told us how sick you were we came right over. Aw, look at you, you poor thing. You're so pale and your gums are white." Kagura said.

"I'm fine, really."

"No, he is not." Sesshomaru said. He was back to wearing his black suit.

"Don't listen to him, he is far from well. The doctor said he would need at least three days of rest. Till then he will stay here."

"That's not necessary. You've done enough. Besides, I’ve troubled you plenty already. We'll just be leaving now." He tried to stand from the bed, but then his head started spinning again. He nearly fell forward but his sisters steadied him and laid him back down.

"Stop fussing over me. I just got up to fast, that it." He tried to stand up again.

"I admire your confidents but you are not well. You can hardly walk." To prove his point Naraku fell back on the bed.

"Man, you really messed up big brother." Kanna said.

"I feel simply awful that it was my food that made you so sick. Let me at least help you on your road to recovery. I have access to the best doctors and medicine available. And of course your lovely sisters would be welcomed to stay as well. I'll have rooms made right away. They'll be quite comfortable." He grabbed Kagura's hand.

"Don't you think it would be better for your brother's health if he stayed in a placed that was better equipped to care for him? I assure you, he will receive the finest treatment I can offer." Kagura got hypnotized in his golden eyes as she looked at him with all the admiration she could.

"It was your care and treatment that got him this way in the first place." Kanna spat. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and smiled warmly. She glared.

"You're just as spunky as your big brother. I like that. You'll be a strong person when you grow up."

"Save it, I'm not like my sister. You can bat your eyes all you want, but I'm watching you. My bro is sick because of you."

"Kanna." Kagura hissed.

"Yep just like your brother." He chuckled. Naraku listened as much as he could but his mind was fading again. Damn what was wrong with him?

"Poor Naraku, I never seen him like this. He looks so weak and fragile." Kagura said concerned.

"Weak, fragile, and Naraku don't belong in the same sentence." Kanna said. She was scared but then her fear turned into hatred. She glared at the CEO.

"Your brother is strong, he will recover." Sesshomaru said.

"Let’s, let him rest some more. I'll get Rin to show you around. She's about your age Kagura, and she loves little kids, especially when they’re as cute as Kanna."

"I told you to save it." Kanna hissed.

Smiling at his youngest sister, Naraku fell asleep once again


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day showing Naraku's sisters around his home. They were very interested and amazed by the tour. Kagura and Rin instantly became best friends after only a few minutes of knowing each other. Even Kanna seemed to like her, but she still glared at him. 

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. It was difficult to ignore the burning glare being aimed at him from the small child. Her attitude towards him had not changed since she arrived. The silverette convinced himself that the child was merely being stubborn—a trait she must have picked up from her brother. No doubt with time she would soften up to him. It was very important that Naraku’s sisters liked him. It would make his future plans much easier to complete. 

The whole time while he was showing them around he couldn't stop thinking of his sick love. Even though it was his fault Naraku was sick, he wasn't as guilty as you would think. Of course he would never wish any harm to him…. Well he wouldn’t wish him dead. But it did pain him to see Naraku suffer so much.

But how was he supposed to know the drug would do this? The merchant he bought it from said it was completely safe and the doctor said the experiencing any side effects were rare. In a way, Naraku's sickness turned out to be a good thing. He would be able to keep the man closer to him for a few more days and get on his family’s good side. The CEO would make sure Naraku received the proper care and hopefully he would be able to get closer to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why don't we show the girls the garden?" Rin suggested.

"I suppose." 

…….

________________________________________  
"Wake up, Naraku." Sesshomaru gently shook the sleeping man’s shoulder.

Slowly, Naraku opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and stretched his arms. Sesshomaru sat on the bed right next to him.

"Feeling better?" He asked sweetly.

"Yea, I feel a lot better. How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. It’s twelve right now."

"I’ve been asleep for a whole day!"

"Yes, I would have let you keep sleeping, but I thought your body might need some food and water." He held a tray containing a plate of soup and large cup of water.

"That smells great." Naraku felt his stomach rumble.

"I thought something light for your belly would be best. Don't want you throwing up again." He helped Naraku sit up and opened a little table on his lap to hold the food.

Naraku took the spoon and dipped it into the soup. His hand shook when he lifted it up. Unable to hold the weight, he ended up spilling it on the bed. The man turned his face away in embarrassment.

"No need to worry. It's fine if you can’t do it. You are sick, remember." Sesshomaru said. He took the spoon from the bed and filled it with soup. He tried to push it in Naraku's mouth but he turned his head away.

"Do not be so stubborn. I will not tell a soul. Besides, are you not hungry?" Stubbornly, Naraku kept his mouth shut.

"I can get Rin to do this for you, but if I said you wanted her to do it, it might sound a little perverted." Another rumble from his stomach was enough to convince Naraku to open his mouth. The smell of the food was too much and he couldn't just say no when it was right in front of him.

Thankfully, the soup wasn't too hot so Naraku could eat it without having to blow on it.

"So, how does it taste?" He said after the fourth spoonful.

"It's good. Hopefully, this won’t give me food poisoning, too."

"Don't worry, I fired the old chef and hired a new one."

"Well, that's good for me, but not so good for the chief, I guess." Sesshomaru tore of a piece of toast and gave it to Naraku.

“Your health is more valuable to me than one common chef.”

Naraku could not hide the shock he felt. No one had ever said something like that to him. It was a little embarrassing, in a good way.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"You make it sound like this is a bad place." He smiled while talking.

"I didn’t mean…"

"I know, you'll be fully recovered in two or three more days."

"And my work? How will this affect my pay?"

"Always quick to the money, huh. You will be paid for the days you missed and this will not come out of your personal or sick days."

"That seems fair." The bowl was half empty.

"You can stop. I'm done." Naraku said.

"You didn't eat that much, I expected you to garble down the whole bowl and ask for seconds." He placed the container on the desk.

Sesshomaru touched his forehead with the back of his hand. The man’s temperature was still a little hot but way better than yesterday.

"Would you like to watch some TV?"

"There's a TV in here?" He looked around but there was nothing. Sesshomaru pressed a button on a control and the wall in front of him flipped revealing a flat screen.

"Oh, cool!" Sesshomaru handed the remote to him. He had over a thousand channels. Some weren't even shown in Japan.

Without asking, Sesshomaru pulled out a pillow and placed it behind his back. He sat right next to Naraku with his legs folded watching the TV. He looked up at him annoyed but the CEO ignored it.

In an attempted to get him to leave Naraku put on the golfing channel. The most boring thing he could think of.

"You like golf?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it. I watch it all the time." Naraku smirked.

"I never found a real interest in the game. It seemed so meaningless. So, who's your favorite player?"

"Ahhh Swing... Swing Bally." He said nervously. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Ah…" Before he answered the narrator on the TV spoke.

"And Swing Bally made his fourth hole in one this game. He's on a roll."

Naraku's jaw dropped. Talk about luck. He saw that the other man looked equally shocked.

An hour had gone by and Sesshomaru had stayed right next to him the whole time watching the boring game. Naraku was about to fall asleep when Sesshomaru held his nose closed. The dark-haired man gasped for breath.

"I thought you liked golf?" He smirked.

"Just a little tired."

"Really, then you should sleep a little more." Sesshomaru turned off the TV. “I will come back later to wake you up. Maybe then you might want to go for a walk, but only if you’re up for it. I know how boring lying here all day can be."

"A walk sounds nice."

Reluctantly, Naraku let Sesshomaru fluff his pillow. The raven haired laid back. Strangely, Sesshomaru also tucked him in. His hand going under his sides to make sure he was tightly wrapped.

"Sleep well." He gently kissed his forehead, his lips barely grazing the skin. Naraku eyes snapped open. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Sesshomaru just smiled and brushed a strand of his silver hair out of his face.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said as he closed the door. Naraku could have sworn he heard the door being locked. 

Naraku dreamt of a boy wearing a school uniform. His jacket was neatly buttoned and pants were ironed and stainless. He had long flowing hair that shinned brighter than the sun. His face was blank, but Naraku somehow knew he was smiling at him.

He found himself and the mysterious boy all alone in a pitch-black room. Light seemed to be illuminating from the figure making him the only thing Naraku could see. The boy reached towards him and grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling him forward slightly.

"Are you coming to lunch, love?" His voice was soft and sweet. It made Naraku feel relaxed and a pleasant wave of happiness went through him.

Then he woke. Someone had opened the door waking him.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked. He wore sweatpants and a baggy shirt. 

He nodded. It was strange seeing the man not wearing a suit, though the normal clothes did make Naraku more comfortable around him. 

"Wonderful." The CEO stepped aside, letting Naraku's sisters come inside.

"Naraku are you feeling better?" Kanna asked.

"Much better."

"We were so worried." Kagura stroked his hair.

"Your sisters wanted to join us on the walk, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, they are my sisters."

"Good, but in case you get tired I have arranged for a wheel chair to be brought in."

"Won’t need it."

Slowly, Naraku sat up. He stretched his legs in bed to get the blood flowing back in them. He had been in bed for more than a day. There was no doubt that they had gone stiff. Laughter erupted from his voice every time he moved a toe.

"I can't help it, it tickles." He choked out.

After about ten minutes he was able to move his legs without laughing. Very slowly he put pressure on his feet. His sisters gripped his shoulders to help him stand.

"There." He said when he was fully up.

"Don't forget this." Sesshomaru gave him a robe to keep him warm "Do you feel well enough to walk to the dining room?"

"I'll manage." He made a tight knot around his waist.

Step by step, he slowly proceeded to walk.

"Good job, bro." Kanna said happily. For every step they took Naraku had to take three just to keep up. He was getting tired fast and it was becoming harder to walk.

"Don't rush, take your time" Sesshomaru advised. He slowed down to match the other’s speed.

Luckily, they were on the bottom floor so he didn't have to take any stairs. But no matter how straight the road was Naraku could feel his legs shake.

"Don't give up where almost there." Kagura whispered.

Thankfully, they reached the dining room before his legs gave.

"You look terrible." Inuyasha commented. He noted his skin was paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot. All color had gone from his face.

"Be nice Inuyasha. He looks much better then yesterday." Rin pulled out a chair for him.

When Naraku was seated, he looked at the empty plate in front of him.

"Let me guess, month old sushi and raw steak today?" He spat.

"Don't worry we made sure that everything is well cooked this time."

The maids came out holding bowls of stew, rice, and dumplings with cooked vegetables on the side. They served Naraku first placing small amounts on his plate.

"Looks good." He said.

"It tastes good, too" Kanna said with her mouth open.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagura snapped.

As dinner went on the girls filled the room with chatter, subjects changing in seconds. None of them running out of things to say except Kanna who hardly said a word, which was not unusual for the small girl. The men ate in silence mostly just listen to what was said by the girls. Surprisingly, Naraku left half his food uneaten. It was good but he had started to feel nauseous.

After everyone was finished, the plates were collected. Not a single person, except Naraku, didn't have a satisfied full belly.

"How about we all go out for a little night walk through the garden. A little fresh air would do you good, Naraku. You should see how the light brightens up the whole place."

"No, I think I want to go back to bed." He said.

"Aren't you tired of being in bed all day?"

"Rin, leave him be. He clearly wants to rest." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Shall I accompany you to your room?" Naraku nodded his head. The truth was that he didn't think he could make it back on his own and he was too proud to ask his sisters for help. At least Sesshomaru was a man. They would have an understanding.

As they walked, Sesshomaru noticed that he was leaning towards his right as he walked. Twice, Naraku had to steady himself.

Suddenly, Naraku found himself falling. The walls seemed to spin and the lights looked too bright. He was heading head first into the wall.

He expected to land with a painful thud, but instead he found himself in soft strong arms. Looking up, he saw a bundle of silver hair and bright golden eyes.

"Are you well?"

"Just lost my footing." He said blushing. He tried to stand again but he just fell back into his arms. Naraku felt a hand press against the back of his skull. His head was pushed to the other’s chest. He could hear the steady heartbeat of his boss. Boom, boom, boom. A calm pattern that was almost like a lullaby.

"Always so strong, never accepting help. You can't do everything on your own." Sesshomaru rested his chin on his forehead.

Forgetting his embarrassment and the weird position, Naraku chuckled.

"You sound like you’ve known me my whole life."

"No, only a short time, though I wish it were longer." Sesshomaru hooked his arms under his legs and picked him up.

"Hey!" There was one thing Naraku hated above all else, and that was being man handled.

"You can't walk so unless you want to crawl you have no choice but to let me carry you." He said happily.

"You know, Sesshomaru, you're not such a bad guy. You been treating me and my sisters with the most respect and kindness I could hope for." 

Sesshomaru looked blankly down at him.

"What?"

"What you just said was out of your character."

"So?"

"Nothing."

In the room, he dropped Naraku into the bed roughly.

"Ow, why did you do that?"

"Don't want you to start thinking I'm nice now, do I?" He sneered.

"I take it back, I take it all back. You're such a bastard. How could you treat a sick man so bad?" 

"Settle down now." He threw the blanket over him.

"Asshole."

Ignoring his comment, his boss tucked him in.

"You don't have to do that, I'm no child."

"I do it for Rin all the time, and I use to do it for Inuyasha before he got too cool to be tucked in. It's just a force of habit. Besides, I like it."

"Do you think I'll be well enough to go home tomorrow?"

"No." Sesshomaru said quickly. "Go to sleep."

Naraku noticed that his voice was more forceful.

"I hate sleeping all day. It makes me feel lazy."

"You're not being lazy if you need the rest. But if you don't want to sleep you can watch TV. Just don't stay up to late." He gave Naraku the control. "Mind if I stay and watch?"

"No." 

Sesshomaru sat on the bed.

"Golf?"

"No, how about a movie. Here—" He passed Sesshomaru the control. "I'll watch anything as long as it puts me to sleep."

"I thought you didn't want to sleep."

"No, I just said I didn't like sleeping all day. It doesn't mean I'm not tired." To prove his point, he yawned.

Sesshomaru laid back so his head rested on the edge of his pillow.

"I hope you’re not planning on having a sleepover." Naraku commented.

"Just resting my head." Sesshomaru put the TV on some Nutcracker play and Naraku was out like a light. He took the chance to push his way into the bed and get more room.

"Sleep well, my love." He said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Naraku woke up in the middle of the night. He was comfortable, warm, relaxed. He felt something big was pressed against him. And something heavy was wrapped around him. This was where most of the heat was coming from. Slowly he opened his sleepy eyes. Naraku wanted desperately to go back to sleep but he had to know what was holding him.

The room was dark with barely any light. The light that did show was from the moon shining through the open window. He took the time to admire the glow, the silver light sparked in the shadows of the night. It lit things up with a gentle suddenness. Unlike the sun that made everything bright and shiny, the moon’s rays made a dim glow that created a calm and mystical mood. The only thing that shined brighter was the silver hair next to his head.

Naraku's eyes widened open. All urge to sleep gone.

"Sesshomaru." He squeaked. The man had his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Sesshomaru…" He said again. Still no replied.

It was just like the other time. They had shared the same bed and Sesshomaru had hugged his waist in his sleep. For a brief moment, he wondered if Sesshomaru had a big teddy bear in his room that he hugged at night. It must have been the reason he liked to hold onto stuff in his sleep. Anyway, he presumed Sesshomaru must have accidentally fallen asleep.

Not wanting to cause an embarrassing scene, Naraku tried to squirm away but the sleeping man’s grip tightened. He threw his leg over Naraku’s waist trapping him further.

"Ngggmm good…" Sesshomaru muttered. Naraku wondered what he was dreaming about.

His question was answered when he felt something hard poking him in the leg.

"No, no, no, no, no this is not happening." He tried to push him off, but the sleeping man growled and hugged him tighter.

Naraku could feel his pre-cum seeping through his pants and touching his naked thigh. The knot on the robe had become undone. The only thing stopping Sesshomaru's penis from touching his was his underwear. But he could still feel the manhoods touching.

"Please, Sesshomaru, wake up."

The sleeping man had rolled on top of him complete destroying any chance he had of escape. If Naraku was at top health he could have pushed him off but he was too weak now. He felt hands go under him and rub him in place they shouldn't.

"S-Stop." He cried out in pain when his butt was squeezed. Sesshomaru started kissing his neck while muttering words that were too low to make out. Naraku had his hands pinned to his side by the bear hug he was getting.

He gasped when teeth clamped onto his throat. Sesshomaru started to bit down cutting off his air. Desperate for breath Naraku started thrashing around. He wiggled and squirmed trying to get loose. How can he still be asleep?

The still sleeping man moaned as his wiggling caused Naraku's body to rub against his cock. While he was enjoying the friction, Naraku was gasping for breath. The sharp teeth were digging into his skin. Without air the raven-haired man was slowly losing conscious.

Just when he was about to lose consciousness Sesshomaru stopped biting him in favor over sucking on the skin between his shoulder and neck.

"Thank god." He took deep breaths.

Now that he wasn't suffocating, Naraku was no longer thrashing around anymore, thereby no longer rubbing against Sesshomaru's cock. Not liking this, he growled and got on his hands and knees hovering over Naraku. His mouth still latched onto the others neck.

Naraku was shocked when he started thrusting his hips against his. There men’s hoods rubbing against each other. He felt so violated and used. How dare Sesshomaru use him for something so vulgar. Naraku pushed at Sesshomaru's head to trying, but failing to dislocate his jaw from his neck, but this only made him bite his shoulder harder.

Sesshomaru grabbed his butt and pushed Naraku's hips up against his.

"I don't know what kind of girl you’re dreaming about but I'm not her. Wake up." He yelled. It was a mystery no one had come in the room because of all the noise.

"Naraku." He moaned in his sleep. Sesshomaru came spilling his seed into his pants. His sperm leaked out, soaking Naraku's thighs and underwear.

"Gross!" He complained. It was warm and sticky, and all over him. The ravenhead looked up at him. The CEO was sleeping soundly like nothing had happen. He held a sweet smile on his face, not even noticing that he was still laying on Naraku.

Could he have really called his name? Was he really dreaming about him the whole time? If so wouldn't that mean Sesshomaru had feelings for him, even if it was only lust? Could he be gay too like his friend? Then did that means Sesshomaru was being so nice because he wanted to get him into bed. But if so why hadn't he made his move. This was just by accident, or was it? He had assumed Sesshomaru was being nice because he didn’t want him to make a scandal about giving him food poisoning. 

Naraku didn't have much time to think because sleep had over taken him.


End file.
